The Runaway
by Dissidia180
Summary: "She's just one little girl! How can we not take her down?" Snotlout snorted, his lip curling. Hiccup met his eyes, held a steady gaze between them. "Because she's not just one little girl. She's a runaway." The Vikings face the nightly threat of raids by a rogue dragon and rider and all the problems that come with it. Can they survive? (some Hiccstrid, mostly SnotloutxOC)
1. Kat

_New story, new theme. Be warned, I'm not going to hold back on this one. There will be blood, gore and some serious fight scenes, so stay tuned if you're up for some excitement! Also, I'm going to do something I've never really done before. Yeah, that's right, pairings. But not the common non-canon ships. Oh no, certainly not. There will be Hiccstrid, of coarse, and SnotloutXOC. _

_Stop stalling! Let's begin!_

Under the arc of the black night sky, Berk sat, sleeping peacefully in it's circle of fire light. Dragons were roosting in the trees and on the rooftops, occasionally fluttering their wings or shaking their heads. Torches flickered placidly, lighting the pathways in a soft, amber glow. The houses rose from the ground as if joined to it, moss growing and carpeting the wooden faces and doors, the sloping roofs tiled with slates and held together with the clinging lichens.

Everything was so quiet and still. Above, stars twinkled, a few clouds skidding quietly by. So idyllic. So perfect.

Her lip curled.

They disgusted her. No turbulence, no horror, no destruction. Sickening. She hawked and spat, watching it plummet to the ground from the rooftop on which she stood. It was enough to make her vomit. However, it was soon to change.

She took out a piece of polished metal from a pouch on her thick belt, examining her sallow, thin face, painted black and brown with dirt and highlighted red with blood. She slipped the disk back into the pouch, satisfied, and lifted her face to the wind, enjoying the feeling of it playing through her long, greasy black hair. Not naturally black, of coarse. No, she had coated it in charcoal dust, covering her real identity, the same reason her face was slicked with mud. She hated that girl, the one behind the paint, the one hidden from view. That weak-looking, pale-faced wench put down by everyone as nothing to fear, nothing to notice. Just another creature in the background.

Well, no more.

_I am not her. I am Kat. I am to be feared. _A hand drifted down to her belt, where a small pouch hung at her hip. Similar pouches sat at regular intervals around the belt, swinging from her waist, easy to slip your hand into, just as she did, retrieving a small, round ball. Out of a small hole poked a tiny strand of rope, soaked in an offensive-smelling liquid, like mead left far, far too long in it's vat. The girl examined the polished surface in the moonlight, bringing it close to her face to inhale the scathing fumes, pressing it into her lips to better feel the cool clay. Then, with a snap of her fingers, a spark lit the small thread and she tossed the clay ball in a glorious arc, following its progress across the street and into the side of another house.

There was the sharp sound of shattering pottery before a deep thrum of fire bursting into life. The hot, electric blue flame leapt up the side of the wooden building, eating ravenously through the dry moss and the aged wood. Very soon, the fuel was spent, but the flames continued to burn, whipped into a frenzy by the dry, hot wind from the south. Kat stepped forward to better admire the blinding, white hot blaze, grinning, her eyes full of glee. She took another step, then hopped down off the roof, landing crouched beside the burning house, watching the people inside escape through the crackling front door.

A small laugh escaped her. Kat reached out to touch her offspring, pulling back as the flames nipped her fingers playfully. Then, rising, she took another two bombs from her pouches, lifting them up to admire them in the firelight before lighting them too with a snap of her fingers and sending them spiralling to either side, into other houses. The winds were hissing them into fury, small spirals of fire licking the sky as the girl lifted her hands and cackled.

"Go, my brethren! Do your worst!" She cried, her strong voice full of a strange, sophisticated accent. Above her, something seethed through the sky. With a hiss, one house was doused in water, the flames dying with an angry hiss. Looking up, she caught sight of a Nadder, cyan and yellow, beating away towards the sea again.

With a last glance at her chaos, she turned and pounded away between shacks, hidden by her black clothes in the shadows. Bursting out into a street crowded with people, she looked this way and that. No longer was there order, only confusion remained. Barking a laugh, she barged her way through the throng and through another gap between shacks. However, she made the mistake of looking behind her, taking her eyes off her clear path for a second only to find it clear no longer.

She and the other girl collided with a dreadful force that jarred both of them, sending them flying off in opposite directions. The other Viking looked up, dazed, her eyes catching on whatever she had crashed into. Kat took a second to look her over. Unkempt, sleep still in her pale blue eyes, the mats braided hurriedly into three long strands of platinum-blonde hair. Her face was long, her features sharp, and she wore a permanent-looking scowl as she glared at the girl she had tripped over. She reached up to push her helmet back on her head, the long, twisting horns glinting.

"Ruffnut, what are you- argh!" Another Viking, a boy, came rushing towards the girl, tripping over the sprawled form of Kat as he came. Looking between them, it was extremely difficult to tell the difference. They were twins, that was for sure, and the boy's hair flowed free, but save for that, they were strikingly similar. The girl, Ruffnut, used his long, blonde strands to haul herself to her feet, never taking her eyes off the other girl, who was doing the same.

Kat knew she didn't have time to hang around and exchange pleasantries. These two would have to wait. However, she couldn't wait to see their expressions as her sword cleaved their hearts from their breasts. With a snicker, she turned and ran again, the sweet mental image grafted in her mind.

Tuffnut looked from the retreating girl to his sister, bemusement clouding his features. His pushed-in nose wrinkled. However, his twin beside him looked thoughtful, stroking her chin.

"Hey, Tuff, you remember those bombs that family were talking about?" The girl spoke softly, her voice low and full of gravel.

"Yeah, so what?" Her brother retorted. She almost smacked him for his rudeness.

"Well, think about it. I bet she has a ton of those things on that belt of hers. I say we catch up to her and take them!"

"Yeah, I'm with you, sis!" The brother agreed, and both twins sped off in pursuit of their new goal. Both could only imagine what gleeful mischief they could get up to with those tiny balls in their hands. Berk would never be the same. It wasn't long before the twin's long, lanky legs had brought them close to their target. However, this may have been due to the fact that she was, at that moment, stood staring around herself, looking for a goal of her own. Her eyes quickly caught the twins.

_They're going to be a bigger problem than I anticipated. No matter, I can dispose of them easily. _Lifting a bomb from it's pouch, she held it up, bringing the teens to a halt before her. She smiled cruelly.

"Do you know what this is?" She asked, her voice strong and clear over the background noise of Berk burning.

Tuffnut nodded. "That's one of those bomb thingys! What would you trade for a bag full?" He asked, excitement getting the better of him.

"Hmm, what about your hearts?" The girl responded in a tone quite suited to bargaining in a marketplace. However, Ruffnut was acutely aware that they were now bargaining for their lives. Before her brother could do anything stupid, she pulled him back.

"Now, now, you two big, strong Viking warriors, you're scared?" She smirked smugly. Her fingers came dangerously close to the fuse.

"Take it easy, okay? We don't want that kind of trouble!" Ruffnut simpered, alarmed. She didn't want those bombs quite that badly.

"Oh, what a shame. I do so _love_ trouble..." With a cackle and a snap of her fingers, the girl's bomb came flying towards the twins.

_Wow, I'm back! Look at that for action! Slowly, I will introduce you to the character of Kat. I hope you like her as more than just a villain, because she is so, so much more! There's more to her than you can see just in this chapter, so stay tuned! _


	2. The Attack

_Looks like people are enjoying this already! I'm putting all of my effort into this one, so I hope you enjoy it!_

_Review replies (Which I will be doing for this one. I get the reviews through email, so they may not yet show up in the reviews section):_

_Hiccupisnotuseless: Thanks! I'm trying my best!_

_Jesusfreak: I'm writing as fast as possible! Don't worry, you shouldn't have to wait long!_

_Guest: All will be revealed in this chapter and later on in the story! I don't want to give anyhting away, so sit tight and be patient!_

_HideousZippleback: Thanks! And who says it' going to be Kat that Snotlout falls in love with? Later on, you'll meet another OC called Sophie who I assure you will be much more agreeable. And hey, it's only the AN... right?_

_CRACK-A-THOOM!_

The pathway was instantly ablaze with bright blue fire, spreading across to the houses on either side. Meanwhile, through the smoke, the twins caught a glance of Kat making her swift exit. Ruffnut bared her teeth.

"Come on, we have to catch her! A mad woman like that could destroy everything!" She cried, hauling her brother back onto his feet after his dive to avoid the flames. He stared at her, wide-eyed.

"Even the well-groomed stuffed yak?"

"Yeah, even that!" With a jolt, she tugged him forwards and leapt over the fiery stream, slapping out the tiny fires that caught on her shaggy, leather skirt and beginning the search for a suitable weapon. Her brother, however, was not so lucky, tripping before he had time to jump and ploughing straight through the middle. He scrambled to his feet and screamed, instantly falling back down like a marionette and rolling over and over to extinguish his clothes.

"My hair! My hair is on fire!" He cried, smacking it desperately with his palms. His sister snatched the back of his jerkin and slammed him into a nearby water trough none-too-kindly. Finally, beside the trough, she found what she was looking for. A rack of spears, set next to the fire-trough for just such an occasion as this. Grabbing one as her brother emerged from the depths, she hoisted it up onto her shoulder.

Kat hadn't got far and was scrambling over a rooftop as the spear came whizzing past her, knocking her off-balance and sending her crashing down the tiles and onto the hard-packed earth below. Groaning, she stood up again, brushing away the damage to her dignity. That girl, again. That Ruffnut girl was going to be a problem, she knew it. She and her idiot brother were just getting in her way. Kat's lip curled. Not for long.

Her right hand curled around the hilt of her sword, and she pulled it slowly out of its burnished leather sheath. Contrary to the lacklustre, plain sleeve, the sword itself was set with dazzling jewels and covered in engraved symbols and patterns running all the way down the centre of the blade. There were dragons and Vikings locked in combat, twisting Celtic knots, and the widest point was emblazoned with a wide-winged eagle, sparkling red stones for its glaring eyes. The black leather-coated handle sat perfectly in her palm, tiny, thin chains like golden and silver necklaces hanging from the guard.

With a roar, she shot forward, breath-takingly quick, her sword flashing as she swung it at the unprepared twins. They scattered as she swung again, determined to do them serious injury. Ruffnut snatched up another spear from the rack, aiming it at the beautifully decorated blade. Kat bared her teeth and swiped at the other girl. Sword and spear clashed again and again until finally, the spear snapped in two. Kat's sword found Ruffnut's throat, the twin backing away, heart in her mouth.

"You, get out of my way. Stop following me, or by the gods, I will rip both of your throats out with my teeth," She spat, adding "And I'll enjoy it." Then, with a sly grin, she shot off again, pounding down the street. There was no time to dispatch them now. She would have to wait.

Ruffnut stood, staring after her for a second. She was far stronger than she had anticipated. Then, rage boiling up inside her, she rounded on her brother, fists raised.

"Why didn't you do something? She coulda killed me!" Ruffnut roared. Her brother snorted, stepping back.

"Because it was funny!" He argued, earning himself a cuff around the ear. The two turned to look at the girl escaping across the village, then looked the other way to find the bulky form of Snotlout Jorgenson heading rapidly towards them, looking breathless. He stopped before them, red faced, and bent over to catch his breath, his heavily muscled arms braced against his knees. His brow was beaded with sweat to which his messy, greasy brown hair stuck like paper to glue.

"Ruff! Tuff! Are you guys okay?" He huffed, adjusting his ram-horned helmet, which had slipped during his run. Ruffnut raised her eyebrow as he looked around. "Where did she go?"

"Beats me, but she won't get far" Ruffnut sounded more determined than they'd ever heard her. She gritted her teeth, taking the last spear from the rack behind her and testing it, before slamming her fist into Snotlout's forearm. "Come on! Let's get her!"

The three Vikings sped off down the winding Berkian streets, trying to guess where this runaway could possibly be heading, Tuffnut snatching up the spear his sister had thrown from the ground as they passed. They ruled out the docks, the armoury and the Great Hall; there was nothing of interest to her there. Then what?

"Wait! What about the food stores? She's obviously not come from any of the nearby islands, or we'd have seen a boat, right? So she probably hasn't eaten for ages!" Snotlout shouted out, altering his course. The twins followed him, running after the tall, broad-shouldered boy. Tuffnut looked up across the roofs and slapped his sister's arm, grabbing her attention to point up. Above them, the silhouetted form of the runaway streaked across the rooftops, leaping from house to house in practised, stylish speed.

The boys couldn't help but make small noises of admiration at the skill it took to move at that speed across such treacherous terrain. However, Snotlout seemed to get a hold of himself and rapidly put on a burst of speed, Ruffnut close on his heels. As they watched, the girl jumped. She landed before the doors of the food stores. Snotlout skidded to a halt before her. He glared. She chuckled.

Ruffnut was quickly by his side, Tuffnut appearing beside her a moment later. Again, the runaway drew her sword and aimed at each one of them in turn. Snotlout unhooked a hammer from his belt, lifting it up in defence. By contrast, the weapons were complete opposites. One highly decorated, beautiful and sparkling, the other crude and carved from stone. However, it was obvious that one would hold more power than the other. Appearances counted for nothing.

The twins lifted their spears to the girl, all three of them blocking the villain's way. Kat knew when she was defeated. However, she feigned left and right, testing them. A smirk appeared on her face.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? Berk's finest warriors?" She snorted sarcastically. "Hah. Hardly."

"What do you want?" Snotlout growled meanly, hammer shaking with anger. He wasn't prepared to tolerate the insult.

"Oh dear, what's wrong, darling? Are you going to throw a tantrum?" Kat used her most condescending tone to make the comment all the more infuriating. Snotlout lost it, screaming bloody murder and swinging the hammer in what could quite possibly have been a fatal blow, had the girl not sleekly dodged under his arm and struck him across the back with her sword. The blade was lethally sharp, slipping easily through the thick yak-skin coat he wore, right through his three under-shirts and left a long, needle-thin gash across his spine. Screaming with rage, Snotlout turned again, but Kat was already out of his range.

Ruffnut charged her from one side, and she gracefully danced out of the way just in time to see her collide with her brother, who was coming from the opposite direction. Her knuckles pressed against her lips to stifle a bubble of laughter trying to escape her.

"You two really like running into things, don't you?" She goaded as they scrambled back to their feet, their teeth bared in rabid snarls. "Come on! Is this really the best you can do? I've seen slugs move faster!"

With another savage roar, Snotlout swung his hammer, clashing against her sword. Again and again, he brought the weapons together in vicious, heavy attacks. This was better. More coordinated, more targeted. He was taking up all of her attention. She realised, with a jolt, that she had nothing left to pay to the twins, who, at that moment, were nowhere to be seen. Using an old technique she had taught herself, she brought her blade up underneath Snotlout's hammer head and pulled towards her, setting him off-balance and giving her time to kick him in the stomach and watch him fall to the ground.

The twins were behind him, eager for their turn in the fight. Kat stepped back. Something was circling above. She could hear the delicate snap of leathery wings, the buzz of a Gronkle not far away, and the chirrup of a Nadder from somewhere behind her. Kat wasn't used to defeat, but she certainly knew when she was beaten. Slowly, she sheathed her sword at her hip and held her hands up.

She was right about the dragons. A Gronkle, a thick-skinned, thick-skulled brute of a dragon, came bustling towards her. She noted, with a smirk, that it's rider reflected it very well. The dirty brown and purple of it's scaly skin was made to look almost liquid in the flickering light. From her other side, a bright cyan Nadder came hopping like a bird, its wings fluttering and flaring. It squawked, teeth bared menacingly.

Kat backed away as the final dragon dropped from the sky like a huge, black cat. The Night Fury. She'd heard tales of this magnificent creature, but nothing quite did it justice. In all its majesty, it crept towards her, snarling, its thin pupils glittering from the centre of its huge, green eyes, narrowed and threatening her. Its sleek body moved like fluid, its long, finned tail waving behind it in agitation. Kat looked up to its rider.

"Now, here's the boy I wanted to see..."

_Well, there you go! The twins were fine after all! I may have got a little carried away with the fight scenes in this one, but who cares? It's exciting! Stay tuned for the next instalment._


	3. Let's Talk

_Third chapter! I'll try to get this one done a little faster than the last one. Sorry about the wait! I really shouldn't take so long to write like this, but unfortunatly, for some reason, I just never get around to it. I just want this story to be perfect so much!_

_Reviews:_

_Guest: She's not mad at dragons and Vikings being friends, no, and you'll see why in this chapter_

_Guest: It's not Astrid! Kat's definitely not from around Berk. If she was Astrid, I wouldn't have described her voice as sophisticated. It would be more powerful and brash, I think. Kat is supposed to have British Accent._

_Guest: T-H-A-N-K-S!_

Kat backed away from the Night Fury as its rider slipped down from its back. She only stopped when her back touched the flat face of a house behind her, two carved dragon heads glaring down at her. Hiccup scowled at the girl, taking a good look at her fair skin, black hair and painted face. Kat smiled innocently, much to the annoyance of the three who had previously been fighting her.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Hiccup asked, loudly and bravely.

"What would anyone want?" She replied critically, before glancing around herself. She had to get up high.

"That... really doesn't answer my question," Hiccup frowned, trying to make sense of her answer. Too late, he realised the tension in her muscles and couldn't move in time to stop her turning and performing a great leap, snatching the cross-piece of the house behind her and swinging up against the sheer, sloping roof tiles. Finding a foothold, she clambered higher, right to the top, so that she stood above them all.

Toothless growled as his rider mounted once again. Hiccup brushed his long, red hair out of his face and urged the Night Fury into the air. He watched the girl back away as the dragon fluttered up and perched on the two protruding carvings, his teeth bared. Again, Hiccup confronted her.

"Who are you?" He shouted out. She smirked.

"Get off that dragon and maybe I'll tell you."

Glancing down, Hiccup knew he didn't have a choice. Better he was hurt than the entire village burned to the ground. "It's okay, Toothless. Go down and wait for me. I won't be long." He slipped his feet out of the stirrups and carefully slid down the dragon's neck, making sure to get his balance before letting go of his dragon's saddle. At first, Toothless refused to budge. "Go on, bud. Go down," Hiccup was almost begging. Finally, the dragon gave way and allowed himself to slide down to the ground, where he paced anxiously and gave little unhappy moans.

Hiccup wobbled slightly as he turned to face the girl. His metal leg wasn't the best at getting a grip on slippery surfaces. He was nervous of taking a step anywhere, so he pulled himself up to his full height and raised his eyebrows, awaiting the young girl's answers.

"My name is Kat. Any other information is irrelevant." He could tell by her accent that she was certainly not from Berk. Hiccup scowled.

"Why are you here?"

Kat laughed. "For fun. Why else?"

Hiccup's face softened slightly, the hardness in his eyes fading. "Look, if you need help, we can help you. You can trust us, we've helped a lot of people."

"Help?" The girl spat, snorting indignantly. "I need no help! How dare you make such a suggestion!"

"Look, none of us want to fight you!"

"I beg to differ. That young lad and the twins seemed quite militant."

Silently, Hiccup cursed his friends. "Okay, fine. What is it that you want? I'm sure we could provide-"

"Stop talking." There was a tone in her voice that seemed to snatch the words straight off Hiccup's tongue. It was like his father when he was commanding a ship. The kind of voice you just couldn't argue with. "All this nonsense will get us nowhere. It's high time I took my leave." Her hand searched her chest, finding a large, hanging medallion shaped like a dragon's head. Hiccup realised with a jolt, as she lifted it to her lips, that it was a whistle, but when she blew, it made no sound. However, Toothless gave a shrill cry, startled by something unheard. The other dragons became jittery and nervous, snorting and looking around themselves.

Kat had a cruel grin on her lip, holding up her arm. The next second, she was gone. A great rush of wind followed, and, to Hiccup's horror, his leg slid out from under him on the slippery wood, and he was sent tumbling down the side of the roof with a cry. Kat's laugh drifted back to them on the wind.

Hiccup lay winded at the bottom of his fall, listening to the screams of the villagers and the commands given by some of the older Vikings as he struggled to get his limbs to move again. Toothless fussed over him, snorting and humming stressfully, not letting anyone near. He took a deep breath, but he didn't feel his lungs inflating. His whole slim body seemed to be shaking. An earth-shaking roar thundered around them, like no other roar he'd ever heard. A dragon they had never faced before. He seemed to recover instantly, heaving in breaths and forcing himself upright, using Toothless' saddle straps to haul himself unsteadily to his feet.

His head was rapidly clearing, though his ribs still felt a little bruised. "What was that?" He whispered to no-one in particular, though Toothless gave a hum in a sort of reply. "Come on, bud, we need to see what it is."

"Hiccup!" He stopped, mid-mount, to look across to where the voice was coming from. Astrid came stumbling towards him, her long, blonde braid bouncing over her shoulder. His heart gave a leap as she grabbed hold of his arm, her perfect blue eyes clouded with worry. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," He replied shortly, cupping her round face in his hand and smiling encouragingly. "I need to get up there. Get everyone to hoist the torches; I'll need some light."

"Hiccup..." Astrid looked as though she were about to argue, but she looked between boy and dragon and knew in a moment that it was futile. "Okay, just... don't let anything happen, okay? You don't need to lose another limb..."

Hiccup nodded sombrely, glancing down at his prosthetic leg. A deep scowl came over his face. "Don't worry, I won't." With that, he swung himself up onto the dragon's back and slipped his feet into the stirrups, testing the bright red tail fin that Toothless wore in place of the one he had lost many years ago. It was Hiccup who had injured the Night Fury, and so it was he who took it upon himself to remedy the ill. So far, his system had worked wonderfully, save for the problem of the dragon not being able to fly without his rider. However, Toothless didn't seem to mind. In fact, he rather enjoyed the connection he and his human had to share whenever they were in the air together.

Astrid nodded quietly, stepping back and allowing the Night Fury to spread his wide, black wings and make the leap aloft, the great sweeps of air pushing her back as the pair ascended. Then, quietly, she turned and ran for the others, barking out commands and directing the rest of the dragon riders as she saw fit; as Hiccup would have liked, she hoped.

Toothless spread his wings and looped around the village in a wide arc, scanning the skies, his rider tense on his back, his grip white-knuckled on the neck strap. Toothless hummed in agitation. He could sense something, but without the torchlight, they couldn't see anything. The Night Fury dropped lower in the sky, closer to the warm glow of the village's torches.

Suddenly, as if from nowhere, a dragon came barrelling past them. Toothless yelped, turning to face this creature. It was a magnificent sight. The dragon was built like a rhino with wings, huge armoured plates covering its back, its wings wide and a deep indigo in colour. The plates were as black as pitch, though its underbelly was pale blue, the same colour as the sky in the evening. Toothless bared his teeth at the intruder.

With a jolt, Hiccup realised this dragon wasn't the only airborne thing in the sky that night. It had a rider. He had a sickening feeling he knew exactly who it was.

_Chapter 3 complete! Who's the rider? Isn't it obvious? Not too much of a wait this time, I hope! Please R+R, it makes me happy! _


	4. Blueflame and Toothless

_And I'm back! Did'ya miss me? Of course not, you're looking for the story. Anyway, here it is, The Runaway Part 4. _

_By the way, I've watched Rise of the Guardians recently and I couldn't help myself, I've got a story idea for it, so I might be writing that one alongside this one. Hopefully that one will be shorter than this one, however, because this one is threatening to be very, very, VERY long. Not that that would bother you guys, but it means I'll be writing this for a while. Anyway..._

_Guest: Okay... uh, which one was that again?_

_Hiccupisnotuseless: Uh, thanks! Yes, Blueflame is a non-canon breed of which I haven't really thought of a name for. However, you now have his name. Whoop! Also, I have read some of those chapters, just haven't reviewed them yet._

_Guest: Just the fact that the dragon isn't one from Berk and has a rider is enough for clever old Hiccup to put two and two together!_

_Guest: It's a special kind of dragon! And by that, I mean I haven't got a name for the breed yet. However, he's pretty cool, as you will find out._

Kat sat astride her fearsome beast, reins clasped in her spindly fingers. The creature was surprisingly manoeuvrable and responsive today, though it could be to do with the fact that Kat was telling him to do something he really enjoyed.; that being destroying villages. He eyed the jet black Night Fury with hatred, his nostrils flaring, clouds of breath billowing out into the night air. His small, yellow eyes took in every detail. From his maw dribbled the same offensive-smelling liquid that Kat had used to fill her bombs.

Hiccup in turn assessed the new dragon, eyes narrowed. The creature was huge, obviously not easy to take down, especially with the thick, bony plates on his back. Toothless trembled with rage, barely listening to his rider's commands as his rage roiled inside him. How dare this thick, ugly creature attack him and his friends?

With a snort, Toothless shook his head, ear-like flaps glued to the back of his disc-like face. His misleadingly rounded fangs glittered from beneath his quivering lips. His emerald eyes narrowed. The heavy structure of the great beast lurched closer, wings thrumming thickly. It's stumpy, tree-trunk legs were tucked up underneath it, against it's lightly coloured belly. He ground the huge, metal bit between his massive teeth.

The two dragons faced off as their riders glared at one another.

"We don't have to do this, Kat! Please, just listen to me! We can help, there's no need for a fight!" Hiccup cried out desperately, loud enough that all those amassed upon the ground to watch could hear him.

Equally as strongly, Kat snarled, "The time for talking is over, Hiccup! It was over long before it even started!"

"Kat, please! Don't do this! I know you don't want to!"

"You have _no idea _what I want!" Kat shot up in her stirrups, standing tall on her dragon's back, an indignant expression on her face. "Blueflame! Destroy him!"

The dragon, Blueflame, opened his gaping maw, from which burst a great cloud of rich, blue fire. Hiccup could see from where the creature took his name. He tugged Toothless' neck-strap, turning the Night Fury away so that he wasn't engulfed. The flames quickly fell away, like droplets of liquid, snuffed out as their fuel was used.

Folding his wings, Toothless swooped around the back of the other dragon and opened his own mouth, letting loose a tremendous plasma blast. Like a missile of pure violet flame, it screamed towards the other dragon, breaking into an explosion over Blueflame's back. The dragon hissed fearsomely. Using his wide, powerful wings, Kat's beast thrust himself higher into the air, turning on Toothless to fire again, but the smaller dragon was too quick, darting out of the way and unleashing two more blasts, one hitting Blueflame's leg, the other his stomach.

Blueflame's wings collapsed and he tumbled from the air gracefully, straight towards the village. Hiccup gave a cry of triumph, Toothless a loud roar, and turned a somersault in the air. But the celebrations were for nothing. Blueflame's wings snapped open and he swooped back up, and up, smashing through the roof of a building and showering the Berkians below in rubble and splinters. A feigned defeat. Hiccup cursed himself, crouching low. He should have known.

Toothless dived down, the characteristic whistle of his wings ringing out as he passed the other dragon and let off another powerful plasma blast. He spread his wings underneath the large creature, beating up towards him.

"Big mistake..." Kat breathed, watching the impressive display with disdain. "Show him how it's done, my dear." Blueflame locked his eyes onto Toothless, then let his teeth slide apart as a concentrated stream of liquid poured from his lips, glowing with fire as it slicked down from the air and hit Toothless right at the base of his tail.

The Night Fury screamed, twisting and writhing in the air, almost enough to throw his rider from the saddle. His front paws clawed at the air as he tried to reach the burning patch of liquid. With another screech, his wings fell open and he plummeted towards the ground, locked in his own battle to alleviate the pain.

"Toothless! What's wrong with you? It's just a little fire, your scales are fire-proof!" Hiccup cried in anguish, jolting the strap this way and that to try to regain control, but the dragon wasn't listening. "Bud, come on! We're going to crash!" Hiccup spied the ground coming closer and closer. The roofs loomed, too large for comfort. He saw the fear in the people's eyes as they ran for cover.

"Toothless! _Toothless!_"

Finally, the dragon ceased his struggle. He started in shock, flaring his wings, but it was far too late. He only managed to slow his fall a little before he and his rider crashed through a house and slammed into the street.

From above, Kat gave a little laugh. Just the distraction she needed. "Come on, Blueflame. Let's get some dinner. They can sort out this mess..." With a groan, the dragon turned and swooped down towards the food store. He landed carefully outside it, watching as his rider slipped from his back and tiptoed inside.

Hiccup groaned weakly, sprawled upon the ground. His body was racked with pain. His head spun. Slowly, drawing deep, strangled breaths, he struggled to wriggle his fingers and move his arms enough to push himself up.

"Toothless..." He croaked, reaching out to the dragon slumped near him, a few paces away. Determined, he heaved himself up onto his knees, crawling painfully to his dragon's side, his fingers stretching, grasping for the feel of his cool scales. Finding Toothless' cheek, he ran his hand down the Night Fury's neck, whispering softly to him all the time. Toothless crooned gently, shifting himself and stretching out his long wings, then wriggling closer to his rider.

"It's gonna be okay, Toothless, don't worry. We'll fix you up. We'll fix all of this. You'll see..." Hiccup could feel his body growing weaker, his head whirling. There was a dull pain just above his temple, the feeling of a warm, wet stream sliding down his cheek. For some reason, it just didn't make any sense to him. He couldn't work out what it was, or why. Toothless gave a sharp grunt, his ears snapping back, and he nudged his rider's forehead.

Hiccup barely registered the sound of someone calling his name as they pounded down the street towards him. In fact, he was startled when Astrid fell to her knees beside the pair and lifted his head up, inspecting him.

"Hiccup! I thought I told you not to hurt yourself!" She scowled jokingly. Hiccup's brow creased.

"Wh-what?" He breathed. Already, everything was beginning to slip away. He could hear his breath rattling, too loud in his ears, his heart pounding in his throat. His hand groped forwards blindly to her shoulder, before he fell forwards against her, the blackness finally claiming him for its own.

"Hiccup? Hiccup!" Astrid cried, trying to rouse him, but it was no use. Toothless gave an alarmed cry, scrabbling at the ground and nudging his rider fretfully until Astrid had to push him away. "No, Toothless, don't do that, you'll make it worse..." She stroked back his soft hair, trying to find the wound and stop the bleeding before he lost any more blood.

Above them, going unnoticed by the crowd of Vikings below as they ferried their fallen hero to an infirmary, Blueflame and Kat soared away towards the forest, a basket of fish clasped in the dragon's long claws.

_Hiccup made the all-too-easy mistake of underestimating his enemy! But why did Toothless get burned? Surely dragons are fire-proof? Well, let me explain something. Blueflame doesn't exactly breathe his fire, he spits it. His fire is made up of Ethanol, or pure alcohol, to those who aren't sure what Ethanol is. It is a liquid, and so it gets under other dragon's scales. Toothless most probably freaked out so badly because he's never been burned before. So there you have it, I do think things through carefully. Until the next time!_


	5. Sophie

_Next chapter! No fighting in this one, just fluffy fluffyness, which sounds good to me, after all the nasty fighting of the last chapters. Without further ado, on we go!_

_Guest: I'm glad! Still working on Blueflame's breed! Ehehe..._

_Guest: Why, thank you! I'm always worried it's not action-y enough, so I'm glad at least you like it!_

_HideousZippleback: I'm glad you like it! I spent ages working out how Blueflame would produce fire. Ages... Anyway, the villagers are a bit meh when it comes to fighting. It's no fun if they beat her up before the main characters get her, right? And as for the fish, Kat just tends to use that as an excuse to cause chaos, though she doesn't really need one. It also saves her catching fish for Blueflame, who, as you could imagine, eats a ton of fish. He's a big dragon!_

"How can't we take her down? She's just one little girl!" Snotlout spat, pacing up and down beside Hiccup's bedside. His teeth were grinding beneath his lips, his nostrils flared. Hiccup looked up at him, catching his eye and holding a steady gaze.

"Because she's not just 'one little girl', Snotlout. Kat is a trained, experienced dragon rider and fighter. She's a Runaway." He coughed out an angry sigh, staring down at his bedclothes. "I shouldn't have underestimated her. It was stupid of me..."

"Won't happen again, though, will it?" Astrid smiled encouragingly. "You'll get her next time. She's no match for the whole academy."

Hiccup looked around the long barn of the infirmary. There were only a few beds inside, occupied by those who fell victim to Kat's flames and smoke. The tall roof was criss-crossed with rafters that were as covered in moss as the walls outside. There were stoves lining the walls at regular intervals, the ones closest to them lit and burning brightly. He looked over at Toothless, who was contentedly curled up and sleeping beside him. The burn on his back looked less severe than he'd first thought, though the scales were turned up and twisted in places. Gobber told him that the dragon was healing well. Somehow, that vile liquid of Blueflame's had seeped through the protective layer of scales and gone right down to the skin. Hiccup wouldn't let it happen again.

"We need to get out and find her..." Hiccup muttered, looking to Astrid, who quietly nodded.

"I think Snotlout and Hookfang should go. They're fast enough to scan the whole forest for signs of a camp and they won't be doing anything useful sat in here. What do you think, Snotlout?" She turned to the brawny lad, eyebrows raised as a smirk came across his face. "Will you go?"

"Sure! Anything to get my hands on that Kat!"

The Monstrous Nightmare's wide wings spread lazily, beating only minimally to keep them aloft. The crimson dragon was scanning the forest with his sharp, yellow eyes as they soared over it. His back was dappled with darker red stripes, his belly a light, creamy yellow. He lazily stretched out the long, deadly claws on his hind legs.

Hookfang gave a soft moan of pleasure; flying was one of his favourite things. His long snout lifted to the wind and he snorted.

"Quit fooling around, Hookfang! We're on a mission here!" Snotlout shouted from the saddle at the base of the dragon's neck. He gave the Hookfang's horns a sharp tug to get his attention. With a snort, the Nightmare shook himself off (just to unbalance his rider) and resumed his search. They had been flying above perfect, green forests for hours, the sea not far away to their left glittering invitingly.

Suddenly, Hookfang's head jolted up. He'd seen something. With a word of encouragement from his rider, his wings tilted and he swooped down to get a closer look. There, in a particularly beautiful forest clearing, he could see a shelter made out of sticks. A camp fire wasn't far away, though not lit at the time of day. Nearby, a forest stream, cool and clear, trickled by. It formed a pond not far away, with flowers growing by its edge. Even Snotlout couldn't resist the urge to gasp. This was a perfect place to stay.

However, Snotlout could see no evidence of a dragon anywhere nearby, nor any signs that one had landed anywhere in the clearing. He frowned. Surely, a person like Kat would want to keep Blueflame nearby, wouldn't she?

"Let's get a closer look, Hookfang. Go down through the trees over there, where you can hide," Snotlout whispered. Hookfang obeyed, softly landing between the trees, folding his wings so that they became his front legs. "Now, stay here. If I need you, I'll call you. Whoever lives here probably doesn't want a dragon to come barging through their clearing." He gave the dragon's nose a final pat, then left him behind to go and investigate.

Up close, the clearing was even more astounding. The grass was lush and green, the river teeming with little fish. Snotlout's eyes shone. This place was amazing. He smirked at the birds twittering in the trees, dancing about in the air and swooping over the river, catching insects. Swallows, he thought to himself, or possibly House Martins. To be honest, he didn't know the difference anyway.

A sudden movement startled him, his hand flying to the handle of the axe that swung at his hip. He squinted through the sunlight into the shadow of the trees beyond.

"Who's there?" He called out, heart beginning to pound with excitement. If it was Kat, it would be the end of her. Snotlout would be a hero in the village for capturing the infamous runaway. However, the figure that came from the shadows was not who he expected at all. In fact, it wasn't anyone he knew. The girl had a slight frame, rather small and timid-looking, her hazel hair falling down over her shoulders in swathes; long, silky and luxurious. Her clothes were simple, just a cloth shirt and breeches, far too big, so that they hung off her frame like rags from a washing line. And, more than anything, she looked frightened.

Snotlout dropped his axe, holding his hand up as though taming a shy animal. "Hey, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." His voice took on a soft, encouraging tone, a smile lighting up his face. The girl tiptoed closer curiously. Her shoulders hunched as she stopped, examining the boy closer. Her eyes were startling, brilliant green, wide with wonder and shock.

"Hey, come on, you can come closer. I won't hurt you, I promise. Here, I'll even put my axe down, see?" True to his word, the bulky boy dropped the weapon in the grass and took a few steps away. The girl's head tilted to one side, and then she came closer. There was only a few paces between them.

Snotlout could see the pain beneath her sharp eyes, the sunken shadows under them. However, to the Jorgenson boy, it didn't obscure her outward beauty. She wasn't at all the usual beauty, her cheeks too rounded and her nose slightly skewed, but somehow, something just shone straight through and struck him as unusually attractive.

Slowly, her long fingers reached out towards him, touching his outstretched palms as though she wasn't quite sure if he were real or not. As she felt the brush of his calloused palms, she gave a short chuckle, looking him in the eyes.

"My name's Snotlout. I come from a village nearby. Who are you?" The young man kept his voice quiet and calm.

"I'm... I'm Sophie..." The girl whispered. Snotlout smiled.

"That's a beautiful name. What are you doing here? Don't you have a home?"

"I did, but I left..." Sophie didn't seem too eager to talk, pulling her hands away.

"Well... it's not safe out here, Sophie. There's wild animals and dragons and then there's this runaway called Kat who's been attacking our village. Do you want to come back with me? I can help you..."

"Oh, no... I don't like being around lot's of people. It's why I left home. I prefer the wilderness; it's much calmer."

"Are you sure?" Snotlout was concerned that the girl wouldn't be safe on her own. "You can stay with me if you like."

"No, thank you, Snotlout. I'm much happier here. Though..." She suddenly looked rather bashful and shy. "Perhaps... you could stay here for a while? I haven't had company for ages..."

Snotlout grinned, flattered by the question. "Of course I'll stay, if that's what you want. I guess, in a way, I was hoping you'd ask."

_I feel like it ended very abruptly... Oh well! I had to end it there, because otherwise I would have made this chapter far, far too long. Besides, at the moment, I seem to be running at two chapters per song on my playlist, so it's not too bad going, considering. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and let's give a warm welcome to shy little Sophie, the second and final OC of the story. Yay!_


	6. Dining by Fire-Light

_Chapter six already! More of Snotlout being sweet with Sophie now. I hope it's good enough for all those who might be critics! Also, I named the chapter. I wasn't going to, but I did! So there._

_Guest: Why is everybody _not_ obsessed with Rise of the Guardians?_

_Guest: Hmm, perhaps, but are the other teens even going to know about this?_

_HideousZippleback: Oh, whoops! Good spot. I was probably about to write something like 'the dragon's' or 'the Nightmare's' but then changed it because I used it in a sentence before or after that. Also, they're not sisters, but there is a connection. I'll let you work it out._

Snotlout perched on the edge of a log, staring into the stream that ran by his toes. The fish didn't seem to be afraid, swimming right up to the edge to get a better look at him, as if they knew he wouldn't hurt them. And, although when he lent in, they scattered like fallen leaves, when he sat back once again they returned, curiosity getting the better of them. The Jorgenson boy was quite enjoying his little game, until he heard, by his ear, a little tinkle of laughter and looked around to find Sophie watching him.

With a laugh of his own, he smiled, "This place is amazing. How did you find it?"

"Simple," She replied, "I just kept walking until I found a perfect place." She seemed so quietly sure of herself, Snotlout found a deep respect blooming somewhere in his breast.

"And if wild animals come to drink or fish, what do you do? Do you fight them off?"

"Of course not! What a suggestion!" Sophie stared at him incredulously. "You sit, very quiet and very still and you watch them. They aren't evil, Snotlout, they won't hurt you for fun. Would you honestly kill them for coming to eat and drink?"

"Well, I..." The boy found himself stammering under the young girl's strong gaze.

"No-one stops you going to the well or getting fish from your food store, right? So why should you have the right to stop them? That's what I think, anyway..." She turned away to stare into space, thinking deeply about something. The next few minutes were spent in silence, Snotlout watching her expressions change ever so slightly with every thought. He was finding himself more and more admiring by the minute.

Finally, Sophie broke the silence. "I think you're a nice boy, Snotlout, but I feel like you're holding something back from me. Is there anything else you'd like to talk about? I'm quite happy to listen."

"Well..." Snotlout thought about it. What _was_ he holding back? "Ohh! Do you wanna meet my dragon?"

"Y-your dragon?" Sophie's eyes were opened wide, like saucers. "You have a dragon?"

"Yeah, of course! Wait... have you never heard about Berk training dragons?" When Sophie shook her head, Snotlout's eyebrows shot up. "You've never heard that story? I thought everyone had! Well, it was about three years ago, and it was Hiccup's idea, though I'm pretty sure _I _helped out..."

The whole story came pouring out, about Hiccup training Toothless in the forest, and how he kept it all a secret from the entire village. The Jorgenson boy focused mainly on the final battle, in which he recounted his role in defeating the Red Death, if a little elaborately, and then how they had spent the next three years learning from the dragons and training them. The lad was no great story-teller, but Sophie sat, enthralled throughout, her wide eyes staring straight at her now-found friend.

"And yeah, that's... basically it. You wanna meet Hookfang? He's pretty cool."

Sophie nodded, still stunned into silence as Snotlout turned his head and yelled: "Hookfang! Get your butt over here!" When he didn't immediately respond, the boy went charging off into the undergrowth and dragged the dragon out by his horns.

"Wow..." Sophie whispered, looking the mighty beast up and down. "He's really cool!"

"He's also really stubborn!" Snotlout clung on as his dragon tried to shake him off, snarling. "Hookfang, cut it out! Hah, he's not usually like this!" The boy was desperate for the dragon to stop struggling, but the more he fought, the more he wound the Nightmare up. Hookfang snorted and finally threw him off.

"Of course he's not. You're trying to show off." Sophie said matter-of-factly. Snotlout found the colour rising to his cheeks.

"Wh-what? Show off? What do you mean?"

"Well, you're obviously trying to impress me, when really, you don't need to, because you already have. In fact, what would impress me more is if you were kind to him. He seems like a nice dragon to me."

Snotlout stared. _How on earth can she speak the truth like that? _He thought to himself as he gathered himself up from the floor and walked over to his dragon. The flush in his cheeks had spread across his whole face, even up to the tips of his ears. Stretching out a hand, he whispered, "You're right... sorry. Come on, Hookfang, calm down."

"No, I'm sorry. I can see I've embarrassed you."

"Well, I think I probably needed to be embarrassed... sorry, Hookfang..." With a rumble, the Monstrous Nightmare dropped his head and nuzzled his rider's chest. "Come on, Sophie, come and meet him! He won't bite, promise."

Sophie carefully approached the dragon, looking nervous once again, but as soon as Snotlout took her hand and placed it on his dragon's nose, she relaxed, stroking the dragon's soft snout. The boy smiled, a flutter in his chest like nothing he'd felt before. A smile spread across his lips.

"Hey, are you hungry? 'Cos I make some mean grilled fish!" When Sophie grinned, he turned to the dragon. "Hey, Hookfang, catch us some fish, will you? I'll build a fire, and then we can get started!"

Sitting by the fire, their backs to the log, the two watched Hookfang sloppily snap up his last fish, swallowing loudly and licking his lips with satisfaction. Their own bellies were comfortably full, their bodies radiating warmth. Snotlout could feel his eyelids drooping as the darkness descended around them. The cool night air coupled with the warmth of the fire, the smell of fish oil still sizzling under the flames, the quiet noises of night animals waking around them, everything just felt so perfect.

But he found that he was wrong when Sophie shuffled closer and lent her head against his shoulder. He let one arm, previously supporting his neck, fall over her shoulders and bring her closer. Yes, now it was perfect, he thought with satisfaction. The heat of her body, the brush of her soft skin, he never wanted to let her go. Finally, after all these years, he'd finally found the one he wanted to spend his life with. He never wanted this moment to end. _But end, it must... _He thought dryly.

"Snotlout... won't your tribe be worried about you? It's almost dark," Sophie broke the silence between them. He hated to admit it, but again, she was right.

"You sure you'll be okay out here alone?" He asked quietly.

"Oh, don't worry, darling, I'll be fine, I always have been." She leant up to peck his cheek before wriggling out of his grasp and smiling. "Come on, you need to go."

Snotlout jumped to his feet, grinning from ear to ear, his cheeks flushed pink. "I can't wait to tell everyone about you-"

"Wait, no, you can't!" Suddenly, the girl looked horrified.

"What? Why not?"

"I... I don't want to be disturbed out here. If your village is as nice as you say, they'll all want me to come to them. I can't live with other people, Snotlout. They won't understand, but I know you will... You do, don't you?" The uncertainty in her voice left him with a pang of regret in the pit of his stomach.

The Jorgenson boy took a second to contemplate the suggestion, and then slowly nodded. "Okay, okay... I won't say a word."

"You promise?" Her eyes burned with pleading hope.

"I promise." Snotlout nodded, a small smirk tugging the corners of his lips, then turned and held out a hand. Hookfang responded to the gesture, crawling close and lowering himself to allow the boy to climb into the saddle. Snotlout took one last look at his new-found love, who stood, waving, a brave smile on her face, and then urged Hookfang into the air, towards home.

_Too soppy? Not soppy enough? Let me know by reading and reviewing! Also, if you're thinking that they fell in love too quickly, just remember Snotlout has been desperate to find someone to love for a long, long time, and now that someone is finally responding, he is obviously going to leap into it with some vigour. Apart from that, any problems, let me know!_


	7. The Great Hall

_Next, next, next! More action, now, as night falls and Kat returns. What is she after this time?_

_Guest: Wow, those... those theories are really, really cool! You're on to something, and I really like both of your theories. However, I can't say whether you're right or wrong without threatening to ruin the plot for you. Sorry!_

The night air felt cool and refreshing, the torches of the village burning brightly. The little clusters of houses huddled together in the warmth, shadows flitting across them. The moon was full, the stars flickering behind the thick, fluffy clouds. Yet, in the shadows, evil lurked just out of view.

Kat had returned for more. Berk was just too easy, a sitting duck, full of treasures and curiosities. One of these had a high price on its head, set by a certain Berserker chieftain. Kat crawled closer to the grand, carved staircase leading up to the Great Hall, winding its way up the mountain from which it was hewn. However, the way was lit and she was sure to be spotted. No, she had another way to get up there.

Leaping forth, she snatched handholds and footholds in the rock face itself, climbing and clambering alongside the steps, just out of the torchlight, until she was high enough that anyone who saw her would have no chance of reaching her before she had the book in her hands and had escaped. Clambering over the rocky bannister, she skittered up the remaining steps, lithe, like a cat. Throwing open the heavy wooden doors, she glared into the pitch black interior.

"Piece of cake..." She whispered.

Fishlegs was calmly walking through the village, on watch, with Meatlug, his Gronkle, bumbling placidly beside him. He was a tall boy, heavily built, with great, broad shoulders and a rounded face, his arms bulging from their sleeves. Where he had previously been pudgy and flabby, he was now becoming muscular and strong, thanks to his academy training, though his appetite still won out over all. Straw-like hair stuck out from under his tiny helmet, sat precariously on his large head.

His dragon was much the same, looking as though she had been hewn from the rock face herself. Her huge, thick jaws were filled to bursting point with sharp, deadly teeth, spilling out from her lips so that she could no longer close her enormous mouth. Her large, round eyes searched the surrounding area intelligently, the little fan-like flaps that served as ears atop her head fluttering with every sound. Suddenly, she grunted, looking towards the great hall.

"What is it, girl?" Fishlegs whispered, following her gaze, though he now saw it too. A silhouetted figure galloping up the steps to the Great Hall. As he watched, they disappeared. The large boy bit his lip, unsure as to what to do. Then, he gave a sudden, sharp cry of alarm. "The Book of Dragons! It's still in the Great Hall! Meatlug, we have to do something!"

Clambering up onto his dragon's back, he willed her on as she rapidly beat her wings. They fluttered so fast that they became a blur, like those of an insect, and the Gronkle lifted and travelled up and up, away from the ground. Meatlug carried her bulky passenger up to the doors, landing and moving towards the door, ready to fight.

"No, Meatlug, you have to go and raise the alarm. I'm gonna stop her, whatever it takes." The dragon crooned, thrusting her head into his stomach. "I know, I know, but I'll be fine! Please, girl, just go!" Reluctantly, the chunky dragon left her rider behind her and sped off to alert the others.

Kat stood, the moonlight behind her illuminating a thin shaft of the hall, but it was not enough. She slipped her hand into a pouch on her belt, drawing out two of her clay bombs.

"It's not light enough. Sorry, Hooligans. I hope there's nothing precious in here..." The bombs crashed into the ground, one spattering its contents up the side of a pillar and catching a tapestry. "That's better. Oh, whoops, I hope that wasn't important." She slurred dryly. Her nose curled. The sulphurous smell of smoke wafted to her with the wind.

She looked around the hall in awe. It looked as though it had been carved from the side of the mountain itself, the high ceiling being held up only by the enormous wooden pillars, one of which was now burning brightly beside her. Around the hall, there were carvings, straight into the stone, of famous battles won by members of the tribe or heroes. There were carvings of gods and of dragons, of knots and patterns; they covered the walls everywhere you looked. The ceiling was rough, pick-marks still visible from when it was built. And, everywhere you looked, there were paintings, tapestries, weapons and relics displayed for all the world to see upon plinths, or mounted straight onto the wall itself.

In the centre of a massive structure lay a huge fire-pit, extinguished at the late hour, but still smoking and smelling of burnt, hot fat from the meal that evening. Above it dangled a huge golden dragon, a blade piercing its abdomen and a look of pained horror on its open-mouthed face. Kat could only dream of what it was worth. Around her, tables were spread in every direction, some still scattered with the remains of the evening's meal. However, on one particular table, something caught her eye. Pacing closer, she reached out to touch the leather cover of the book she'd been looking for all along. Finally, in her grasp...

"I wouldn't touch that, if I were you." The voice behind her made her freeze. _Stupid! You shouldn't have stopped to look at everything! _Silently berating herself, she span around to face her assailant.

"And who might you be?" She growled, low and threatening, like a cornered animal.

"I'm Fishlegs, keeper of the Book of Dragons. The book that you're _not_ going to get your hands on tonight." The boy was broad, heavily set and bear-like in his stance.

"Oh, and you're going to stop me?" Kat taunted, testing the young lad's temper. He gave her a steely gaze. _Tough one, _She thought to herself.

"You're going to pay for everything you've done, Kat. For last night and tonight. Just you wait, when Stoick hear about this..."

"Stoick? Stoick the Vast? Don't tell me he's here," she goaded mockingly. "Is he hiding behind you? Or are you just shielding him with your bulk?"

"Ooh, a fat joke. Like I don't get enough of those already. However, I'm not going to encourage your violent tendencies." He stood, steady as a rock, hands balled into fists. There was a mean look in his eyes. However, Kat detected a slight tremor, a tiny hint of fear. Something she'd need to exploit.

"Oh, you really are a one..." She smirked. "Never mind. There are more ways to get one's way with things, are there not?" She wrapped a steady hand around the hilt of her sword, drawing it out slowly, deliberately.

"I don't want to fight you, Kat," he called. There was a slight tremble in his voice. She sneered.

"No, you're just unarmed. But then, you wouldn't fight me if you were. You just hide behind your pathetic dragon all the time, am I right?" She took a step towards him, taking pleasure in watching him flinch. "Oh, I am! Well, this will be easier than I thought." She brought the blade up to her eye level, poised, ready to strike. "I'm really going to enjoy killing you, Fishlegs. Don't forget to scream; it makes it all the more fun..."

And with that, she struck out. Her shining blade came within inches of Fishlegs' throat. He fell back with a cry, stumbling away, trying to get out of range, but Kat was always right behind him, slashing viciously. Fishlegs looked around, horror on his face, for something that he could use to defend himself. Another thrust came too close, nipping the end of his tent-like jerkin. With a yelp, he skittered away. Ran full pelt across the hall. Kat let him run, toying with him.

The large boy scanned the walls. _Weapons, weapons, weapons... aha!_ His eyes alighted on a single bladed axe, the axe of Hamish the Second. One that could quite easily have been used to chop wood, when it wasn't crushing skulls. The head was intricately decorated with knots and patterns, and though the edge was blunt, he knew he could still use it to defend himself until help came. _Sorry, Hamish, _He thought hastily.

He had a weapon. Kat snarled, her lip curling. How dare he? Leaping up onto the tables, she flew across the hall towards him, unstoppable, deadly, her sword pulled back, ready to swing. The plump Viking did the only thing he could think to do; he readied himself for the blow. When it came, he was almost knocked off his feet. Then another and another, each one blocked by the great axe. Fishlegs had never fought so well in his life.

However, he couldn't last forever, and Kat knew it. She softened her blows slightly, begging him to relax, before she gave a great, unstoppable swing and took the axe straight out of his grasp. It clattered to the floor nearby with a great sound, the handle snapping in two as it went. Kat snarled with triumph, her sword finding its place at Fishlegs' throat once again. He stumbled back, but found a bench behind him blocking his escape. A cruel grin spread across Kat's face.

"Checkmate..."

_What are your opinions on the characters of Kat and Blueflame? Do you think they're cool? Evil? Horrid? Badly designed? Let me know! I love your feedback!_


	8. Stoick to the Rescue

_New Chapter! I like new chapters. They're new._

_Guest: A sequel? You mean, another chapter! I should certainly hope so! I don't really need to answer your question, it will answer itself in just a few moments. _

_Guest: Oh, good! Everyone seems to be coming up with such great theories on this story. I'm so glad I'm making everyone use their brain! I'm glad you think they're good, though I'm not sure Sophie could be classed as 'scary'. Anyway, thanks again!_

The blade sat against his collarbone, threatening death with every passing second. As he looked into the cold, triumphant eyes of the runaway before him, he began to think of his family, his friends and his dragon. All of them, so very precious. Would he be missed? What kind of a funeral would they give him? One of a hero, who protected the Book of Dragons with his life? Or that of just another, regular Viking? Perhaps, he would now never know. Instead, with Meatlug held tightly in his heart, he closed his eyes and waited for the end to come.

But, before Kat could enjoy the feeling of sliding the blade through the boy's throat, the doors crashed open once again. She turned to look in horror, knowing she was discovered. As a huge bulk came stomping through the door, she turned back, a strange look on her face. Fishlegs opened his eyes just wide enough to see it. She looked... scared.

There was a voice in the back of her mind that was urging her to finish him. _What's the point of doing half a job? Kill him, do it!_ Kat let out a strangled groan, her hands beginning to shake. She knew this was wrong. _It's easy! Just force the blade through!_ But suddenly, she found she could not. She looked between the sword and her victim, then closed her eyes. She couldn't do it. She couldn't.

"Hey! Get away from there!" The unmistakable, booming shout of the Hooligan chief echoed around the wide halls. His furious, rugged face was illuminated in the spitting firelight, a fierce snarl curling underneath his knotted red beard. He drew a deadly-looking sword of his own, a huge, thick metal piece as heavy as it was long. However, the chief swung it about as though it was no more than a child's toy. He brandished it with an earth-shattering howl as he stormed across the hall towards her. Looking hurriedly between Fishlegs and Stoick the Vast, her doubt was extinguished. She drew back the sword and swung, scoring a long, lethal gash across his throat and shoulder before bringing the Sword up to meet her new foe.

The weapons came together with a terrible clash that bounced again and again from the walls, mixing in a tune with the others that followed it. Stoick's bellows mixed in with the melody, a music to which Kat could dance as she avoided the powerful blows. Her sword was like a baton, swinging from her wrist, an extension of her own arm. As she ducked under the chief's arm, she found herself acutely aware of the pitiful little cries coming from the wounded boy who was still slumped against the table. If she could just slip away from this fight, she could escape and be certain that the chief wouldn't follow her; he would be too occupied with this child.

She feigned left, swinging right as Stoick tried to hit the sword that was no longer there and bringing the blade back around to knock his weapon back and set him off-balance. Stoick was certainly clever and strong, but he lacked the speed and grace of the young girl he was fighting. Ducking under a desperate swing at her head height, she slammed the flat of her blade against Stoick's chain-mail kilt and finally made good her escape. Her feet pounded across the stone floor as she made a mad dash for the door. Stoick's last attack was to swipe his sword in a vain attempt to stop her. It caught her neck, though only lightly, leaving a thin sliver of blood in its wake.

Then, she was gone. Into the night, lost from sight. The Hooligan chief almost followed her, but Fishlegs had finally found his voice and called for help in the most plaintive of whimpers. For a second, Stoick lingered, before giving in and letting his sword find its way back into the sheath. He looked almost tired, not physically, but tired of the pain Kat's attacks caused. Now he, the chief, would have to clear up the mess she left behind. Turning, a soft, fatherly look washed his rugged features clean and he moved the few steps to the young boy's side.

Fishleg's had a look of utter horror frozen on his features, his hand clasping the gaping wound on his shoulder. Kat's swing had thankfully missed his throat, but every movement of his arm sent pain shooting through it. His breath came in short, sharp gasps, more from the shock than anything. Stoick bent down on one knee, silently examining his young patient.

"Don't worry, lad, it's not that bad. No need to panic." His deep, calm voice relaxing the plump Viking before him. Fishlegs looked up at the chief, his eyes wide and shining with respect. The man had just saved his life. Stoick returned a great, kind smile, all of his bloodthirsty, brave bravado gone. He reached out and helped Fishlegs to his feet, then held his left arm firmly and led him away from the hall. Fire teams had already begun to extinguish the flames, Astrid and Hiccup among them. They cast their comrade heartening looks as he was led away towards the infirmary.

Outside, the air was cold and clear, the night sky arching over-head, peppered with tiny stars that glittered. Fishlegs stared up at them, wondering if they were the eyes of the ancients staring down at him and knowing he wasn't going to join them. At least, not tonight. With the chief's support, he made his shaky way to the infirmary, trying to ignore the cold blood clinging to his shirt and congealing on his fingers.

"That was too close!" Kat stormed, stamping back and forth in front of Blueflame. They were hiding in a clearing not far outside of town, from which they could see everything that was going on below. Kat herself was in a rage, her cheeks burning red with fury. "Why couldn't I do it, Blueflame? Why couldn't I kill him?" She howled. Screwing up her face, she allowed herself to fall back against the great dragon's flank. Blueflame's soft breath tussled her crudely braided hair, as though he was trying to comfort her, and he hummed an agreement as he touched her shoulder with his nose.

"I know, I know, you don't like it when I'm upset... but I just can't help it." She turned to the dragon, who watched her knowingly. "Why couldn't I?" Sighing, she finally let it go, trying to relieve the pressure building in her chest. To try to forget the experience, she turned her attention to the town seething below her. Though no buildings were on fire, the attack on the great hall had brought every man, woman and child out of their houses to watch what was going on, and chief Stoick and his underlings seemed to be having a very hard time in controlling the throng. She laughed. The madness pleased her.

"Wouldn't it be so beautiful, my dear? The whole town, bathed in flames. People running, screaming, trying to fight what they can never defeat..." She exchanged a look with the dragon beside her, who gave a low, resonant moan. Kat felt it thrum through her bony back."I know, I know, you'd like that." Kat stared into the distance, her eyes glazing over as she folded her arms across her chest. "When I was little, my father used to tell me stories. Stories of great dragon attacks that led to the most destructive force on earth, worse than Thor's lighting. He called it a 'Fire Storm'... Where the dry winds whipped the flames into a frenzy, a wall of fire that just wouldn't stop. Thousands could be killed in a single night, and there's just nothing you can do to stop it." She smiled very slightly. "That's what I want to see. Before I die, I want to see a Fire Storm."

"Shame, you'll never get the chance!" The startling voice was brash and harsh-sounding, shocking Kat out of her reverie. She leapt onto Blueflame's back as a Nadder came sweeping into the clearing, landing heavily, wings splayed in an attempt to intimidate them. Kat didn't even have time to think of a smart comeback.

"Stormfly, get her!" Astrid roared from her dragon's back. The bird-like creature squawked, her jaws flying open and a blinding burst of magnesium flame leaping forth. Blueflame stumbled back, rumbling in surprise. Then, as he got to grips with the situation, he snarled, sending back his own flame attack.

The Nadder was quick, dodging with ease and jeering, tossing her head from side to side. Again, the sky was lit with blue flame, and again, Stormfly was just a step ahead.

"Is that the best you've got?" Astrid teased, her lips twisted in a cruel, mocking smile. Kat scowled at her.

"At least not all the people in this ridiculous little town aren't useless!" Kat shot back, yanking her dragon's reins.

Blueflame released a third burst of fire, to which Stormfly responded by whipping around and lashing her spine-covered tail. A few barbs broke away, and, released, they whizzed through the cloud of fire, picking some up on the way, and thudded into the dragon's thick skin. Blueflame reared up, howling with pain. His wings snapped open.

Astrid threw herself onto Stormfly's neck as the enormous beast came barrelling overhead through the smoke, wings thrusting him into the air over the village. She looked back and watched as he loosed a stream of his strange, liquid fire, catching multiple houses as it hit the ground. The thunderous roar came shortly after, shaking the very ground they stood on. With a sharp word, the blonde urged her dragon into the air. The Nadder was fast, making short work of the distance and again loosing a few spines.

Blueflame twisted about, so fast that the other dragon and rider had no chance to get out of the way. His enraged bulk slammed into the avian creature, knocking her senseless, his viscous jaws the only thing preventing her from falling as he clamped one wing between his strong, flat teeth. Astrid let out a scream, for her dragon more than herself, though she was clinging on to the saddle for dear life.

"Have a nice trip!" Kat was mocking her from the back of the bulky dragon. She caught a snapshot of the terror on Astrid's face, a look that almost made her stop, almost made her regret what she'd done, before, with vigour, Blueflame tossed both dragon and rider as far away as he could.

Stormfly snatched a cross-beam with her feet as they were catapulted towards the ground, managing to slow them both enough for the landing to only be a minor accident. However, she didn't get up as her rider did, shooting to her feet and catching a glimpse of Blueflame and Kat as they disappeared into the darkness.

_I am so, _so _sorry for the wait on this chapter! At first, I missed the deadline and thought 'oh, I better get going', but them there was lots to do,and the longer it's gone, the less I've wanted to do it because of the pressure I've put myself under. However, it's here now, so enjoy a nice dose of action!_


	9. Crash-Landing

_Chapter 9! I'm writing this one furiously to keep to my schedule. However, it's a very difficult chapter because there's not really enough to make a chapter, but I need it to be one so that the next one starts right. _

"Stormfly!" Astrid was instantly at her dragon's side as the Nadder tried to get to its feet. The dragon was weak from the fall, her wings twisted and limp. Astrid could still see Blueflame's teeth imprinted into the flesh, the sight of which made her sick to her stomach. That beast had injured her precious Stormfly. "I swear, if I see that dragon again, it will be the last time it ever sees the sun..." the blonde snarled, her hands holding Stormfly's chin in a comforting, gentle grip. The Nadder croaked softly, gathering her legs underneath her, her broken wing twitching ever-so-slightly as she tried to move it.

"Astrid!" The cry came echoing down the street, accompanied by the sounds of pounding footsteps. She turned to find Hiccup rushing towards her, Toothless and Snotlout hot on his heels.

"Hiccup! You should be resting!" She chided, letting her Nadder place its head softly on the ground before moving away to meet them.

"I'm fine, Astrid," Hiccup replied briefly. "I saw you crash. Are you hurt?" The worry was loud and plain in his voice.

"No, but that monster broke my Stormfly's wing!"

Hiccup turned hurriedly to Snotlout. "Go and get Gobber. Tell him Stormfly needs a wing splint, immediately!" With a nod, Snotlout shot off towards the forge. Hiccup looked at Astrid again, trying to tell what she might be thinking or feeling, but she quickly turned away and crouched by her dragon's side, slowly stroking her brow. The Nadder had fallen asleep, maybe to combat the pain, or to escape from it.

"She was so brave..." Astrid whispered. Hiccup placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay, Astrid. We'll sort this out, don't you worry." The chief's son flashed her one of his reassuring grins, a hand clasping her shoulder. "I'll stay with Stormfly. You need to gather everyone else to fight these fires, or they'll destroy Berk!"

"But Hiccup, we-"

"No, I know what you're going to say, but I was never trained. You were. Besides, I can take care of Stormfly for you. No problem." There was a look in his eyes that Astrid just couldn't argue with. Her shoulders slumped in defeat. "Go one, go!" He urged, watching as she turned and bolted away into the darkness.

_WHAM!_

The door flew open on it's hinges. Inside the infirmary, Fishlegs started, staring at the blonde who had tossed open the doors in such a fury. Snotlout wasn't far away; he'd returned after completing his errand to make sure Fishlegs was safe and was currently engaged in the task of bandaging his wound. Astrid stormed inside, letting the door swing closed again behind her.

"Hey, Astrid, what's up?" Snotlout asked, almost casually, tying the last knot to secure the bandage.

"My dragon's been mauled and now Hiccup's stuck me on stupid fire duty." She snarled savagely. Snotlout took a small step away, as if trying to use his friend as a shield. "That means I need you guys," she continued, "So get your butts out of here and get quenching!"

"So, wait, you mean all of us? Even the twins?"

"Of course. Where are they, anyway?" Astrid searched the long barn, but couldn't see hide nor hair of the duo.

"In the corner, asleep." The Jorgenson boy replied, shrugging. He lifted a finger to point.

"Oh no..." Astrid glanced over to find the two twins in a pile in a dark, peaceful corner. Previously, she couldn't have seen them behind Snotlout, who had moved to show her. The two blonde teens were both sleeping in very odd positions, Ruffnut curled up with her body pressed into the wall, Tuffnut with his head on her ribs and, strangely, one leg up in the air. Amazingly, it was actually the girl who was snoring the loudest. "Well, wake them up! We haven't got an time to waste! Oh, and Fishlegs? I'm borrowing Meatlug."

"Am I not going too?" He asked, oblivious to the fact Snotlout had snatched a metal jug from a cabinet and was aiming for the sleeping siblings.

"No, you need to rest your shoulder. Don't worry, we've got this."

It was that exact moment that the Jorgenson boy decided to throw the pot, with all his might, so that it bounced off Tuffnut's forehead and landed with a deafening clatter beside Ruffnut's ear. Both twins woke with a start, then the girl gave a loud shout of disgust and threw her brother off her, complaining loudly. Astrid scowled as an argument struck up between them.

"Come on, let's go."

The next hour or more was spent extinguishing the flames left behind by the battle. Great swathes of the village were left in a smoking, blackened mess, smouldering after water was poured over them by the three dragons. Meatlug took a little convincing to get into the air, and by this time, the others had already made two trips. Surprisingly, it was the Zippleback who was making to most progress quenching the flame, perhaps due to the riders' experience, or perhaps because Barf and Belch was carrying a huge, meter-wide water trough. Whatever the reason, the twins were putting out the most fires as they swooped overhead. That is, until the two riders began to argue, confusing their two-headed dragon and sending them all spiralling into the ground.

"For Odin's sake, can those two ever stop?" Astrid snarled, looking at Snotlout from Meatlug's saddle. The boy simply shrugged, directing his dragon down to rescue the two teens. Astrid quickly followed.

They found the twins in a heap alongside their dragon, beginning to pick themselves up and brush off their now dusty clothes. The Zippleback had landed between high-sided buildings, all of which were burning brightly in the aftermath of Blueflame's rage. They looked at each other, smirking, and butted one another's helmets, their usual gesture of success. Barf and Belch copied them like eager children desperate to please, then looked around at the flames beginning to grow higher around them, growling nervously.

"Guys, you have to get out of there! Come on!" Astrid called. However, with the crackling of the fires and the winds beginning to pick up, she found they couldn't hear her. Meatlug descended slightly, only to bolt back up a second later, afraid the flames were to close to her rider. With a sigh, she looked imploringly at Snotlout, who by now, with a Monstrous Nightmare, should be used to being near fire. Rolling his eyes, the broad-shouldered teen consented, directing Hookfang down and landing near to the crash. Jumping off, he ran over to the twins and quickly told them they had to get back into the air. However, something caught his eye as they hurried off to mount up on Barf and Belch.

"Wait... is that..?" Treading closer, he got a better view of the figure stumbling out of the smoke. His clothes were in tatters, his helmet sagging over his head, beginning to melt slightly. As he realised this, the little boy tossed it off, staggering as he did so. He looked weak, blackened and scorched.

"Gustav!" The Jorgenson boy cried out. The child stood to attention as he heard his name. With a grin, Snotlout dashed forwards and swept the small boy up in his arms, bringing his away from the fire and the smoke. "Are you okay?"

"S... Snotlout?" Gustav Larson croaked, before a coughing fit consumed him. Now away from the buildings, Snotlout could see that the child was very, very sick. He bit his lip. Gustav's watery, half-blinded eyes searched his face. His whole tiny body shook, his pale skin coated in a layer of ash. Snotlout brushed his messy, blackened hair off his sweat-beaded forehead, tears threatening to pool in the corners of his eyes as he listened to the death-rattle of Gustav's gasping breathing.

"Did my family make it, Snotlout...?" He croaked, choking all the while.

Shaking his head as he summoned his voice, Snotlout whispered, "I don't know, but... they love you, Gustav, with all their hearts, and they'd've wanted you to know it. So now you know, okay?" His voice threatened to break. Snotlout Jorgenson had a soft spot for Gustav. He always had and always would. The boy gave a heart-breaking smile, then, slowly, his eyes rolled up beneath his lids.

Snotlout coughed out an angry, tearful sigh as the little boy died in his arms. His head slid forward, his forehead touching the young boy's. Whatever happened, he would make Kat pay for what she'd done. That was a promise.

_I found this chapter a little hard to write, hence why it took so long. Poor Gustav! I always hated him, but I still feel sorry for him now. I hope you will forgive me for the sadness. _


	10. The Funeral

_Prepare for feels, here comes Gustav's funeral. Also, I realise I forgot to answer all the reviews I got for the last chapter, so I will be answering them here. Sorry, I just really wanted to get that one out there!_

_Music I listened to to write this (this guy is an absolute genius, I love his music):_

_ watch?v=wKmNRPDy5Vo_

_Eel Nadder: Hmmmm... I can't say anything, it ruins the plot, but hmmmm..._

_Guest: Thank you! That makes me feel better about leaving you guys hanging for a while. However, I'm not going to stop trying to update as quickly as possible, as you will hopefully see. _

_Hiccupisnotuseless: Awh, thank you! I'm glad somebody likes Gustav, I wouldn't want him to be hated by everyone. However, I just find him kinda annoying. _

_Guest: I'm so glad somebody thinks it was worth it! It makes it worth it for me!_

_Guest: Sorry! Someone had to die, the song that chapter was linked to ended really sadly!_

A blanket of soft, pale morning light lay over the town of Berk. A light mist weaved its way between the houses, turned golden by the first rays of the sun. The clouds were woven with silk above the small, huddled figures amassed at the cliffs. The day was cold but clear, the sea flat and calm, sparkling at the horizon. In places, one could see straight through the water onto the rocks below.

The dragons that usually gave the town its noisy, bustling life were still and silent, huddled together on the rooftops, watching the quiet human procession through the streets, the small figures of women and children gathered together, the men holding their hands tightly. Somewhere down on the beach, six young teens carried a small pallet between them, covered with perfect white cloth. The form of a tiny boy lay underneath, his helmet on his chest, a few others carrying his worldly possessions behind him. Before them, a small boat lay, ready to take Gustav Larson to the next life.

It was made of a light, sandy-coloured wood, used to teach children the ways of sailing the seas. Decked out on the most beautiful arrangement of flowers and shrubbery, a raised plinth stood at its centre, and it was on this that the young boy was laid, as though he were sleeping, with his toys and blankets placed around him. Each person could now pay their respects before leaving the tiny boat to sail away into the arms of the gods.

Snotlout was the first to stand upon the deck. With tears in his eyes, he said his strangled goodbyes, reaching out to touch Gustav's cold, pale hand.

"Stay strong, buddy. I'll see you again, someday." He whispered, looking down at the floor. "Goodbye, Gustav. You were... you were awesome..."

The rest of the procession went by in a blur for the Jorgenson boy. He sat alone on the cliff edge, his knees tight to his chest, trying to hold back the tears as the chief lit the funeral pyre and pushed the boat out into the welcoming arms of the ocean. Watching the smoke float away, Snotlout prayed for his lost friend's soul.

"It's not fair..." He choked as Hookfang came to lie beside him, crooning softly. "He never really had a life. He was gonna grow up to be just like me, with a dragon of his own. He was gonna have such a great life, but now... now it's been stolen away..." He reached out and wrapped his arms around Hookfang's snout, unable to hold back his sobbing, just glad no-one was around to hear. However, as the gathering dispersed and headed back towards the village, he mounted up on his dragon, urging the Nightmare into the air. "Let's find Sophie. She'll understand how I feel... I hope..."

The ride to Sophie's clearing was one of the hardest Snotlout had ever made. His chest ached painfully, his hands gripping Hookfang's horns tightly. He longed for the comfort and kindness of the girl who lay in wait for him. And, most of all, he was tired. He hadn't slept at all in the last, painful night, as he was making preparations for Gustav's funeral.

He slid out of the saddle as his dragon landed carefully and looked about himself. Sophie was no-where to be seen, her fire wasn't smoking at all, meaning that it hadn't been lit last night and her bed looked as though it hadn't been slept in. Suddenly, he found a knot of worry forming in his stomach. Kat had flown this way when she made her escape. Had she found Sophie? Was the girl alright? In his emotional state, he hadn't thought to check on little Sophie, out here all on her own.

"Sophie? Sophie!" He called, searching around for her. Still, there was no sign. He checked inside her shelter, in the trees surrounding the clearing, around the river, everywhere he could think of. His mind was racing. Where could she possibly be?

"Sophie! Where are you?" Suddenly, his eyes caught on the log upon which they had sat that first day he had met her. He crept closer, looking about all the while. Would she really be hiding in a log? Would Sophie do that to him? Biting his lip, he peered inside, calling for her once again. Something seemed to glimmer back in reply. His brow creased. _What is that? _

Reaching inside, Snotlout drew out a long, beautiful piece of metal. A weapon. A sword, it's blade decorated with twisting symbols, a black leather hilt, little chains hanging from the grip. He recognised this, he thought with horror. _Kat's sword! Where did Sophie get her sword from?_ He looked into the log again, taking out the sheath as well.

"Snotlout?" The soft voice behind him made him jump.

"Sophie! There you are, I've been looking for you!" Snotlout stood up to greet her, but there was a hard look in his eyes. "Where have you been?"

She quickly reached up to squeeze a little water from her dripping hair. "I was having a wash in the lake, hence the wet hair, and the towel."

Snotlout blushed bright crimson as he realised she wasn't wearing anything but a piece of cloth wrapped tightly around herself. Instantly, he turned away in embarrassment. "I-I... uh... sorry..."

"No worries, you weren't to know," She laughed, heading over to her shelter and disappearing inside. While she changed, Snotlout found himself looking the sword over more closely. It glinted with a sort of nasty malice, and yet it was so very beautiful to behold. It was weighted perfectly, and he found he couldn't resist swinging it around a little to test it. He could now see how Kat was so good at sword fighting. Anyone could be with a sword as good as this. He wondered where she could have got it from.

"Having fun, my dear?" His attention snapped back to Sophie, who had emerged with her hair tightly braided down her back and a gentle smile on her face.

"Sophie, this is Kat's sword. Where did you get it?" Snotlout slid it back into its sheath, narrowing his eyes slightly. Her face fell and took on such a look of surprise that he instantly felt bad for accusing her.

"Why, I found it in the forest. It's possible Kat dropped it or lost it. I'm not sure, but it was just too beautiful to leave out there, don't you think?" Her expression changed inexplicably. "Something's bothering you, I can see it in your eyes..." She crossed the distance between them, siding her hand under his chin. "Pray tell me what it is..."

"Ugh..." Snotlout turned his head away, tears threatening once again. He heard Sophie give a little gasp of surprise. "The fires Kat made last night, one of them caught the Larson's house. It went up in smoke before anyone could do anything about it and... and... though Mr and Mrs Larson got out okay... the little boy... Gustav... he..."

"He didn't make it, did he?" Sophie's face crumpled in concern as Snotlout trailed away. He slumped down onto the log behind him, tears beginning to slide down his cheeks. For some reason, he didn't feel ashamed to weep in front of Sophie. She sat next to him, pulling him closer and letting him cry himself out against her breast.

"It's not your fault, darling. You couldn't have done anything." Sophie tried to reason with the stricken young boy, but to no avail, and so she quietly sat and stroked his shoulder until his tears dried. Her hand softly ran through his long, thick hair.

"You look tired, Snotlout. Go home and sleep, you need it."

"Okay, okay..." Snotlout was too exhausted to argue. He sighed deeply. "I'm taking the sword with me. Without it, Kat is useless."

Sophie jumped to her feet as he stood, looking shocked. "Wait, can't I keep it? I found it!"

"Babe, I'm doing this for both of us. Once she's dead and we're safe, you can have it back. Promise. But if she comes looking for it, she might find you and then you could get hurt."

Sophie nodded, sighing and looking longingly at the beautiful blade. There was nothing Snotlout wanted more than for her to have it, to make her happy. There was only one thing standing between them.

"I'm gonna kill her. I'm gonna kill Kat for what she did." He whispered quietly, after a long silence. Sophie cringed, looking away.

"What if... what if she didn't mean to kill him? Or anyone? What if she wants something else?"

"She tried to kill Fishlegs, sent Astrid spiralling to the ground, and then Hiccup and Toothless crashed because of her, and now this. No, she wants to kill. The question is, why?" He looked down, staring hard at the ground. "What motive could she possibly have for all this chaos?"

_That's it, folks! If I succeeded in making anyone cry, I want to know how and why, because I love writing emotive texts and making the reader connect with the story, which means I'm always looking for ways to improve. So help me out!_


	11. The Sword in the Armoury

_This is the bit I've been waiting to write since I started this story! I call it 'Volevo', because the song 'Volevo un Gatto Nero' by The Bloody Beetroots is the song the first part of the sequence is based on, if that makes sense. (When I write, to imagine the story, I put my iPod on shuffle and let the story flow like I'm watching an episode, then save every song onto a playlist and listen over and over and over until I've memorised every part. It makes it easier when I'm writing because I'll have the whole thing planned out already)._

_Anyway, sorry. Here we go. 'Volevo' is a long sequence full of action, so buckle your seatbelts, things are about to get real messy._

_Guest: I know, it is sad, but something had to be. However, I can't say whether she meant to or not. You'll have to wait and see!_

"I don't get why we're the ones who have to clear this place up!" The loud, brash voice punctuated the still, dark air of the Armoury. Racks upon racks of weapons sat, lined up along the floor space, half of which were carefully tidied and the other half was still left in a terrible mess. Vikings weren't especially picky about what they chose to fight with, nor with the mess they left behind them. However, Stoick had his rules and ordered that the Armoury had to be tidied, leaving the job to the two who were most likely to have made the mess in the first place.

"This totally stinks!" Tuffnut continued, screwing up his face in disgust. His sister echoed his sentiments with a grumpy sigh.

"It probably doesn't help that we're always in trouble though."

"Yeah, maybe..." The male twin rubbed his chin thoughtfully as his sister hefted a large assortment of axes into another of the racks. "Worth it, though, am I right?"

The twins chuckled to each other as they continued to clear the floor and set upturned racks back onto their feet. Their job was almost complete. The racks were all upright, the chests that sat in the corners of the room were closed and bolted correctly, the most prized weapons sat high and mighty in their places against the pillars, along with decorative shields that ran in a line around the room and on every column. At the back, centred between two wide-spaced pillars, sat the chief's own chest, containing his assortment of weapons and armour. It was decorated with gleaming gems and bright copper bands. The lock was made of gold.

However, Ruffnut found herself drawn to the weapon that had been left in the final, untouched quarter of the armoury. Surrounded by dull, well worn blades of similar length, Kat's sword glimmered brighter than the rest. It was such a stunning thing to look at, and yet it was just as deadly, if not more so, than all the others. She scowled and turned away, remembering what that weapon could have done to her friends. She didn't want anything to do with it, beautiful though it was.

"You okay there, sis?" Tuffnut asked, quirking an eyebrow. His sister looked up and met his gaze, looking rather unimpressed herself.

"Fine, dear brother," She drawled mockingly, "Whyever do you ask?"

Catching on, Tuffnut smirked, his nose wrinkling. "Well, dear sister, I couldn't help but catch you staring at that delightful sword of Kat's over there. Were you, perhaps, planning to test it out?"

"On you?" Ruffnut's eyes gleamed, her voice reverting to it's normal gravelly tone. "I thought you'd never ask!" Spinning around, she reached out to grab Kat's sword, a malicious look spreading across her face.

_SLAM!_

Something smashed against the bolted door. It sounded worryingly like a leather boot, threatening, striking fear into and freezing the two teens. Both stared, wide-eyed and transfixed by the odd sound.

_SLAM!_

It came again, louder, more insistent, and accompanying it, a voice that could only belong to Kat. They didn't need to hear what the runaway was saying to know that it couldn't be good. Ruffnut snatched her brother's arm as she turned to find a place to hide. Frantically, she searched left and right. The boot smashed into the door again, more curses streaming from the wearer's mouth.

"There!" She hissed, pointing towards the back wall and dragging her brother behind her. They galloped back and leapt over the chief's chest, slamming their backs into it. The chest was huge, more than big enough to cover them both. They stayed close to one another as the hammering grew louder and louder, Tuffnut's hands clasping his sister's arm.

Finally, the doors gave way, swinging open with great force that sent them surging back towards the one who had kicked them so viscously. Kat thrust them open once again, a cruel snarl twisting her thin lips. The runaway stomped into the darkening armoury, shoulders shaking with unspeakable rage.

"_Where is it?_" Her voice was hoarse, thin and lined with fearsome anger. "_Where did he put it?_" She began to toss the tidied racks across the floor, searching like an animal for something. Her heavy breaths hissed through her clasped teeth. Kat gave a roar as she knocked over two more racks and a shield, placed neatly against a pillar.

"_Where?!_" She span in a circle, huffing loudly, absorbed in her fury, then threw a deadly punch at a set of spears, breaking the two with which her fist made contact, giving a cry of desperation. Then, she took a deep breath, as though calming herself. Ruffnut had never seen anyone quite this unstable, and somehow, it made Kat seem even more dangerous, giving her an unsettling feeling in her stomach.

"There you are!" The whoop of joy made both twins jump. The runaway swooped in to snatch up her sword, holding it up to the light and inspecting it carefully. "Did they hurt you? Are you okay? Oh, of course you are! I didn't doubt you for a second..." She gave the sword a quick test, flinging it about her person with practised skill, her footwork precise and delicate. However, she wasn't anticipating the loose weapons on the floor. An axe found its way beneath her foot, causing her to slip and send said weapon skidding across the floor towards the chief's chest in the back corner.

The twins were huddled together, clinging to one another and barely daring to breathe, hoping Kat would soon leave so that they could escape. However, Ruffnut couldn't help but let a small cry of surprise pass her lips as the axe came skidding across the floor and sliced straight through her fingertip. Instantly, her hand flew to her lips, a cold rush running through her. Behind the chest, all had gone silent. Kat wasn't even moving.

Then, came a cruel chuckle. It didn't last long, but it was enough to tell the twins that they were no longer safe. Tuffnut's eyes were like saucers as he stared up at his sibling, looking to her for a way out. She closed her eyes, trying to block everything out, her head falling against the dark wood. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't.

"What's this I hear? Could someone possibly be hiding from me in here? Gosh, I wonder who it could be..." Kat drawled, creeping closer and closer to the chest in her deadly way. "No, don't tell me... I'm thinking wavy horns, tall and lanky, not one, but two... long blonde braids, and pushed-in noses... My, my, I think I'm dealing with the twins!" She snorted, stopping right behind the box. Brother and sister squirmed uncomfortably, still clinging to each other. "Am I right? I think I am..."

Another step brought her into full view, looming above the duo, her face in shadow. Her sword rose up, ready to deal a death blow to the both of them. Thinking quickly, Ruffnut reached out and snatched up the closest weapon, a spear, from the mess on the floor, bringing it up to meet Kat's down-stroke. The runaway's sword swung away, coming back for another blow, giving Ruffnut time to leap to her feet with a snarl and meet it again. Tuffnut crawled away as the two launched themselves into battle, swords and spears flying everywhere. A swing to the left. Ruffnut met it. Kat bounced back with another to the right, but again, Ruffnut blocked it.

"Feisty today, are we?" Kat taunted, lunging.

Ruffnut danced away and jabbed at her enemy. "Get used to it!"

Kat took a step back, just for a second, enough for a light to come on in her eyes. The spear had a crack in it. Hitting it in the right place would mean it would snap. Trusting herself, the runaway slashed. The spear head cracked and clattered to the floor. A look of horror came over Ruffnut's face. She was defeated. Kat had won. The blade came up to her neck as she backed up to the wall behind her. Nowhere to run. Ruffnut was cornered.

"Sweet dreams..." Kat sighed cruelly.

_Wow! I'm really getting these done fast! Whoo! Also, I've just seen Maleficent in the cinema and it was really good. I'd recommend it!_


	12. Stricken

_Volevo continues. How is it so far? Not too gory yet, but just wait for a second, there might be something better in this chapter..._

_Eel Nadder: It was indeed very good and worth going to see._

_Guest: Thank you kindly! This whole sequence is pretty intense, as you'll soon see in this chapter_

"Spears just aren't very reliable, are they?" Kat drawled, pressing the point of her sword into Ruffnut's soft neck. A bead of blood swelled at the edge. "A sword, however, swords never let you down. But now, you'll never find out. Because I'm going to... I'm going to kill you..."

There it was again, that tremor, that uncertainty. Kat ground her teeth beneath her tightly pursed lips. Her hand was beginning to shake, sweat forming upon her brow. Something told her she just couldn't do it.

Ruffnut gulped, certain that this was the end. However, something in Kat's eyes showed that it was not to be. The girl looked so afraid, so scared, the twin almost felt bad for her. Kat's eyes became hard, narrowing, determined to get over this ridiculous fear and to make this girl her victim. Her lips curled back. Ruffnut winced. The sword pressed harder against her breastbone.

Suddenly, there was a scream from behind Kat. A silhouetted figure lifted a large mace above it's head. Just in time, Kat turned to look, only to be bulldozed by the tremendous force slamming into her ribs and tossing her across the weapon-strewn floor. Her sword went flying out of her hand and clattering into the rest of the metal piled high around them. Kat herself was left groaning in a heap, her side throbbing with pain. She looked up dazedly at her attacker, her hands clasping her bruised ribs.

Tuffnut stood over her, his teeth bared in a feral snarl, shoulders hunched, his mace clasped in his outstretched arms. He lifted a finger, pointing accusingly, shaking with rage barely contained.

"No-one hurts my sister. No-one but me. Got it?" Clearly thinking she was incapacitated, he turned to his twin, eyebrows raised. "You okay, sis?" Ruffnut only nodded. There was a thin cut across her breast bone, but it was barely bleeding and didn't really hurt. She just shrugged off her brother's concern, pouting as though she didn't need it. After all, it was just a simple scratch.

Kat looked between the twins. She couldn't fight them both at once. She would have to separate them somehow. She crawled across the floor towards her sword, grabbing it quickly. There was a loud shout behind her as the twins caught her, Tuffnut racing forward to strike her again. Rolling onto her back, her sword flew up and slammed into his mace, almost knocking it from his grasp. He regained his feet, lifted the weapon to swing again, but her foot flew into his shin, knocking his feet from under him. As he scrabbled in the piles of weapons, she leapt to her feet and kicked a few axes his way.

Ruffnut came for her suddenly, a sword of her own poised to strike. The two metal blades came clashing together many times. Both fighters were skilled, but Kat had the better weapon, the upper hand. She tried to throw her shoulder against Ruffnut to knock her back. However, Ruffnut stepped aside, using Kat's strength against her as the runaway went stumbling past and caught herself against a pillar.

In a split second, she had her twin's arm and was pushing him ahead of her, towards the open doors, towards freedom. They hoped someone would be out there who they could call for, someone who had heard the scuffle. Tuffnut stumbled, but his sister wouldn't let him stop. They had to get out. Just a few more steps. Nearly there. The bright sky shone invitingly as they passed through the doors, into the street, to freedom...

_SLASH!_

A moment of searing pain made Ruffnut stumble. She tumbled to the ground, unable to keep an agonised cry from passing her lips. Behind her, she heard the thin metal of a sword clatter to the ground. Her back was opened up, so badly damaged that she couldn't even feel where the blade had struck. However, a sea of blood was washing down her jerkin and skirt, dripping onto the dusty ground.

She let out a cry like a wounded animal, looking blindly up to where her brother had stopped, just ahead, just out of reach. Her hand groped the back of her sodden shirt, searching for the laceration that stretched from one shoulder blade, straight across the the opposite hip. Her whole body was shaking with shock, her eyes blinded with stinging tears of pain, everything seemingly muffled, like her body was trying to shut down. Yet, despite this, she knew it could not, for the pain was still too great, all-consuming, absorbing everything, like the lesion ran straight through her very being.

She barely even felt her brother's arms wrap around her and drag her to her feet. Ruffnut could hear someone crying, somewhere in the distance. Her brother? No, it was a girl, but it couldn't be Kat. So then, who? It came as a great shock when she realised it was actually herself, not exactly crying, but whimpering into her brother's fur coat. Now that she could focus on the outside, she felt the muffling shell beginning to crack. She could focus on her brother's voice as he roared at the one who had done this.

"Look what you've done! _Look_ at what you've done to my sister!" His voice was loud and hoarse in her ear. She recognised a second voice as Kat's.

"Oh, but honestly, you've got to admire my aim. Look at that!" Kat's voice was goading, unconcerned.

"I will admire _nothing_ of someone who dares to do this to Ruffnut!" A shiver ran through her, one that her brother seemed to feel. He used her name. Her real, full name. He almost never said it aloud to anyone, like it was something protected, sacred. Something that was now as broken as the girl dying in his arms.

Tuffnut choked, taking a better hold of his twin. Kat watched the display like an exhibit in a zoo, or a play. Her eyes searched every detail, flickering over everything. The boy began to feel as though her was naked before her, like she could tell everything about him, just by looking.

"Well..." She said, slowly, finally. "If it's that bad, perhaps I should just put her out of her misery."

"Touch her, and I'll kill you. With my bare hands."

"Really? When I'm the one with the sword?" Kat chuckled to herself mockingly.

"You're not the only one here with a weapon, Kat." A new voice, strong and steady. Ruffnut knew that voice, but her muddled, pain-filled brain couldn't place it. Someone in Berk, yes, and on their side. Female. About their age. She desperately tried to put her finger on it. Then, suddenly, it clicked.

"As...trid..." She whispered. Tuffnut jumped, almost dropping her in the process, so that he had to let her slide slowly to the floor, where she curled upon herself, hiding her face behind her knees.

"If it isn't little miss Astrid Hofferson. Oh yes," She added as Astrid gasped, "I do know your full name. I've been watching you, these past two weeks. Since my very first attack, and since I hurt your precious Stormfly five days ago, Iv'e been watching you all like a hawk, planning my next moves. You really shouldn't underestimate me."

"I don't. I know what you're capable of. So tell me, did you expect me?" Astrid spat, loathing. Kat scowled.

"Now there, there you have me. I thought if I could just pick off these two tonight, I could come back for you again. However, now you're here, I'll readily admit that I have no plan, no backup, and only my sword with which to defend myself. Does that seem fair to you?"

Astrid raised her double-edged axe, growling. "Seems fine to me," She hissed.

"In that case..." Kat's sword lifted a though she were about to strike out at the young blonde. "Maybe fighting is a bad idea..." It was sudden, the realisation that Kat was shaking from head to foot. Astrid had to do a double-take to make sure she wasn't imagining it. _Perfect! She's weak! I can take her easily!_

"Time for me to take my leave, don't you think? See you again, Hofferson." Kat stuck her tongue out before she turned on her heel and, in the same smooth movement, sheathed her sword, before she struck out and pounded off down the street, one arm wrapped around her ribs. Astrid snarled, yelling after her. She wasn't getting away that easily. The blonde quickly gave chase, disappearing after her into the shadows of the Berkian streets.

_Owch. That sounds like it hurt. Also, some twin fluff, which, if you're a regular reader, you will know I'm rather fond of. Well, if you had a twin, even if they got on your nerves, you still wouldn't want them to be killed, right? And if nothing more happens, Ruffnut could very will be dead by the end of next chapter. Eep!_

_I feel as though this might work better as either a cartoon or a graphic novel. However, seeing as I don't have the art skills to do such a thing, It will just have to be writing. Unless you'd like them to all be anthro animals, which is something I can do..._


	13. Into The Skies

_Boo! _

_Ehehehehehehe..._

Astrid skidded around the corner of the house and onto the main street. It was bustling with people at mid-day, going about their business as though nothing was happening. Suddenly, the blonde caught a glimpse of the figure disappearing through the crowds. Kat was on the run, and Astrid was determined to stop her.

A few surprised cries went up as people recognised the runaway streaking through their streets. Some Vikings even reached out to grab her, but were too late, too slow and not close enough. Kat weaved and dodged the outstretched arms coming ever closer, knowing she had to either get up high or get off the street to avoid them. She quickly shot to the right and through a darkened backstreet.

Astrid saw her. She shouted to the people in front of her to get out of the way. She needed a clear path. Diving down the same back street, she searched for any sign of Kat in the alcoves of the buildings as they passed. However, as the ally opened out onto another wide street, she caught a glimpse of the girl heading for the forest. With a determined snarl, she gave chase.

"Get back here! I haven't finished with you yet!" Astrid roared, putting on a burst of speed. As they headed down a winding forest path, she found she was getting closer and closer. Behind every bend, Kat disappeared, only a reappear when Astrid turned the corner. However, as the path opened up into a large clearing, Kat was no-where to be seen.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" Astrid cried out, searching the dappled shadows around her. The trees above arched over her, almost blotting out the bright sky, plunging the ground below into darkness. Skidding to a halt, she span around, peering between the trees, but there was no sign of anything unusual. Pacing daintily over the dusty ground, she approached a large rock formation, checking for anything behind it, but there was nothing. With gritted teeth, Astrid clasped her axe, looking the rocks over. If you thought about it, they looked a lot like...

"Blueflame..." She stumbled back as his yellow eyes flashed open. The dragon lifted his monstrous head, turning to glare at the girl who had uttered his name. His lips pulled back, revealing rows of pearly white teeth, those same teeth that had broken Stormfly's wing. Astrid growled and held her axe high.

"Don't think you can kill me, dragon, I'm tougher than I look," She snarled bravely. All of a sudden, there was a noise behind her. She stood to attention, listening to the soft pitter-patter of leather-booted feet. But, before she had a chance to turn around and face her opponent, she heard the soft _twang _of what sounded like a bowstring, and then a blinding pain in the back of her neck. Her vision flashed bright white, like lightning had struck inside her head, and then the horrible sensation of the entire earth pitching and rolling beneath her as if caught in a storm.

She uttered a desperate cry, unable to comprehend the feeling, groping for the back of her neck, from which the pain spread, but she could feel nothing. Her axe clattered to the ground beside her, slipping through her numb fingers. Her legs buckled, weak and shaking, the blood rushing to her head. With a moan, Astrid finally gave way, crashing to the ground, scared and confused. Her vision was blurred and swimming, lights dancing in her eyes, her hearing muffled. Numbness slowly spread through every limb.

Though the outside was shrouded in a deafening blanket, the blonde could hear her own breathing, loud and harsh in her ears, panting, trying to fight off the blackness that was threatening to consume her. She dragged her fingers through the dust, clinging to any part of reality she could reach, though she couldn't feel the brush of dirt on her fingertips. The last thing she knew was something hard coming down with force upon her forehead.

Kat looked down at her victim, the bruise swelling upon her brow, exactly the shape of the weapon that caused it. She held out the axe at arm's length, examining it.

"Well, at least the blunt end of this thing is useful," She snorted, before tossing Astrid's prized possession away and looking down at the girl, unconscious, at her feet. "Slingshots are very effective. Very effective indeed. Now, we should just dispose of you and then everything will be a damned-sight better. Ready, Blueflame, it's time we left!"

As the dragon unfurled his wide wings, Kat wrestled Astrid's limp form onto her dragon's back, hopping up behind her a moment later and taking a firm hold of the back of her shirt. With a sharp word, Blueflame launched himself into the air, wide sweeps of his wings carrying them higher and higher above the trees. Then, turning on his wing-tips, he swept out across the ocean.

Ruffnut lay on her side, staring blindly ahead, towards the sky. Her life blood drained from her back in a slow, steady stream. Half of the wound had congealed, leaving a dark, flaky mess on her pale skin and soft, woollen coat. The world seemed blurred at the edges, swaying drunkenly. Her fingers twitched and curled into fists. She was completely numb.

She watched the sky as the black shapes of gulls twisted and cried, a few dragons floating here and there. There was a Terrible Terror nearby, nosing the ground in search of food, perhaps attracted by the smell of blood. _Dragons won't eat me, though. They eat fish. At least, that's what Hiccup says. _She gave a short chuckle as she watched it scrabble around, before it was startled and scuttled away. She gazed after it, uncomprehending.

"Ruffnut?" She started at the sound of her own name, spoken by a soft, young voice. Hiccup. If she could have found her voice, she would have replied. "Oh Gods, Ruffnut, what happened to you?" His single boot and metal prosthetic came into view before he knelt by her head, sweeping her hair out of her eyes. His palms were clammy, she noticed. However, she paid no attention. Her attention was wholly absorbed by something in the sky.

"Come on, say something to me..." She could tell by his breathy voice that he had been running. "Ruffnut, come on, say something!"

"Astrid..." She croaked. Hiccup's brow creased. She was weak and delirious.

"I'm not Astrid, Ruff, I'm Hiccup. See?" He tried to tilt her chin up, but her eyes stayed fixed on something else.

"No... Astrid..."

"I'm Hiccup. Look, up here, you'll see, I'm-"

She scowled, cutting him off. "No, Hiccup," Her voice was stronger. She lifted a shaky finger to point. "Astrid!"

Hiccup turned to look, squinting up into the sky, to where a shape was beating hard into the clouds. On it's back, he spotted two people, One with black hair, and one, lying across the dragon's saddle, with golden-blonde. Kat and Blueflame had Astrid. He watched as they turned out to sea. He couldn't let them escape, but he also couldn't leave Ruffnut here to die. What could he possibly do?

"Where's Tuffnut?" He asked hurriedly. Ruffnut shrugged unhelpfully, though she regretted the movement momentarily as a sharp spike of pain shot up her back. She suppressed a groan, though a little unsuccessfully. Hiccup screwed his eyes tight shut, unable to think of a way out of this. There was no-one else who could help Ruffnut, nor could anyone go and help Astrid. He had a sick feeling in his stomach. One of his friends had to die.

He heard Toothless croon behind him, turned to find a muzzle thrust into his stomach. He took a hold of his dragon and held him tightly, reaching back to scratch him behind his ear-flaps. It was a decision he really didn't want to have to make.

Luckily, Ruffnut, who was watching his emotions play out upon his face, made the decision for him. "Go, Hiccup," She croaked softly, knowing she was just about condemning herself to death. "Go after Astrid. I know it's what you really want to do. Besides, she needs you more than I do."

"No, I can't, Ruff-" Hiccup tried to argue, but the twin was having none of it.

"Go, before I change my mind. Don't look back. Just go."

Without another word, Hiccup took off, glancing back only once as he mounted Toothless and urged him into the air. Ruffnut took a deep breath, closing her eyes slowly and letting the darkness finally swallow her.

_Sorry this took so long, I know it shouldn't have, but there we go. Much emotion. Such sad. Wow. But is Ruffnut really dead? Would I really kill a character like this? Also, to clear up any doubts, it was not a dart or arrow, Astrid is not dead and everything else will be revealed in the next few chapters. _


	14. Sky Battle

_Ruffnut has sacrificed herself for Astrid. Hey, maybe she does have a brain in that head of hers. Anyhow, let's just see how this unfolds. Did either of the girls die? Let's see!_

_Hiccupisnotuseless: Thank you! Enjoy your holiday!_

_rafa number one fan: Hehe, I'm not the only one. But you'll have to wait and see how the story plays out!_

"Ruffnut!" The voice echoed across the Armoury courtyard. Two boys came rushing over the dusty ground, their feet leaving tracks behind them in their hurry. Before them, laid out in a pool of her own blood, the girl in question lay broken and pale, stretched out on her side. Her helmet lay abandoned a few paces away, her clothes torn and ripped beyond repair. She made no movement as they dropped down beside her, no indication that she was still alive, somewhere in this broken shell.

"Oh, she's dead!" Her brother wailed, tugging on his long, blonde strands just as his sister did when she was afraid. His face reflected the horror he felt. Nothing he could muster could cover his feelings, not even if he wanted it to.

"Don't be stupid, she's breathing!" Snotlout Jorgenson, not used to emotional pain, reached up and smashed his fist into the twin's face. Tuffnut bounced back eagerly, searching his sibling for any sign of life. Snotlout frowned, gesturing to her outstretched arm, the fingers still roughly curved save for the index, which was almost straight.

"Check it out. She was pointing at something when she passed out!" He nudged the twin the catch his attention. Both turned to the sky, following the direction in which Ruffnut had pointed, to where they could see the not-too-distant shape of Toothless, flying hard and fast towards something unseen. And if he was flying, that meant Hiccup was with him too.

"He's flying really fast!" Tuffnut observed pointlessly. Snotlout scowled.

"He left a friend in this state. Whatever he's gone after, it sure as Hel must have been important..."

Hiccup crouched low over his dragon's neck. Every wing beat brought them closer to Blueflame, closer to the battle they were yet to have. He could feel nervousness building in the pit of his stomach, an uncomfortable knot of uncertainty. He didn't even know if Astrid was alive, and yet he left Ruffnut to go after her.

"If we don't save Astrid, I'm never going to forgive myself..." He murmured. Granted, Ruffnut wasn't one of his favourite people, but he still cared for her as he cared for every one of his friends. He urged Toothless on, closer and closer, until they were all but on top of them.

"Kat!" He cried out, watching her head jolt up to stare at him. "No games this time. Hand over Astrid or you're going down."

"You can't hit me. You'll hit her too." She retorted sourly. She looked... different. No longer the boundless energy and confidence. Like she'd aged overnight. Hiccup frowned, not allowing himself to feel sorry for her.

"You forget, a Night Fury never misses. Right, Bud?" His dragon gave a low growl of approval, teeth bared. "You could just give up now and avoid all this."

"You know I can't do that."

Hiccup's face hardened, eyes turning to stone. There was nothing there any longer of the gentle, life-loving boy. Now, he was replaced by a Viking, strong and sturdy. Ready to fight. Urging his dragon forward, they swooped down in front of Blueflame, twisting about and letting off a volley of Plasma Blasts, hitting his soft underbelly. Though the fire didn't bother him, the force with which the attack hit him made the old dragon groan. A twisted snarl on his lips, he turned about and took a breath, discharging a great cloud of fire. Toothless banked sharply away, coming back up and hitting him again across the plates on his back. Then, the black dragon disappeared.

The clouds around them were thick, covering all traces of the Night Fury. Blueflame had nothing to target. He swept about in a circle, beating heavily to stay aloft, searching for Toothless. Suddenly, a whistling noise reached their ears, followed by the fiery explosion of purple across Blueflame's back, too close to Kat for comfort. She bared her teeth angrily, yanking on her dragon's reins.

Blueflame spotted Toothless coming in for another strike out of the corner of his eye. He snapped around, almost throwing his rider off, and loosed another great cloud of liquid fire. The Night Fury only just managed to dive in time to avoid the flames. He had missed his shot, and so disappeared into the clouds again. Hiccup cloud feel the strain this technical flying was putting onto his dragon. Toothless heaved for breath, rolling his wing-joints to release the tension (which looked slightly odd from his rider's perspective) and swooping around in a circle to catch his breath.

Unfortunately, he never got the chance. All of a sudden, the huge, lumbering form of his enemy came thundering through the cloud bank, smashing straight into him. Kat's sword flashed above them, opening a thin wound in the Night Fury's shoulder and puncturing the breastplate of his rider, though it never got close enough to break his skin. With a shudder, the massive dragon's paws came crashing out unexpectedly, smashing into the other dragon's breast bone with a hideous smack. Toothless screeched, falling away, his strength gone.

"Toothless!" Hiccup felt himself lifting from the seat of his saddle as he and his dragon went into a spinning dive, headlong towards the ocean stretched out below. He cried out in fear, seeing his buddy's eyes rolling in their sockets, dazed, tired and dull with pain. Toothless span faster and faster, out of control, his wings uselessly flapping behind him.

"Toothless, wake up, please!" The rider gave a final, desperate cry, before he gave up and slid his arms under the neck strap and held on tightly. There was no way he was letting go now. He wouldn't let Toothless crash to his death without his rider by his side. If they were going to Valhalla, they were going together. He closed his eyes, forcing the bile back down into his stomach as it tried to escape. This was it. Hiccup took a deep breath. Everything was for nothing. They had failed. He couldn't stop a tear from slipping from his eye, feeling it ripped away by the hammering wind. It was over. They had failed. Kat had won.

Suddenly, those green eyes snapped open. With the sea only meters below and sea stacks rising around them, the brave little dragon reached out with his thick, sharp claws, snatching a grip on one of the magnificent stone structures. His body slammed against it. He lost his grip. With a cry, he scrabbled for another. Sliding, falling, down, down, the sea lapping at the rock hungrily. They were slowing down, but Toothless was weak, he couldn't hold on...

Suddenly, they jolted to a halt. The Night Fury's behind was braced against a small outcrop, giving the poor dragon a seat on which to rest. He fell against the cliff face, his wings collapsing. His breast heaved.

"Buddy, you saved us! You did it!" His rider whooped with joy, throwing his aching arms around the dragon's neck. A low moan answered him, the dragon licking his lips slowly. "I'm so proud of you, Toothless. I thought that was it. I thought we weren't getting out of that one, but you saved us." Hiccup brushed the blood off Toothless' shoulder wound, inspecting it. He observed the heaving rattle of the dragon's breathing. "We don't have to go back up, Toothless. We're going back to Berk."

Toothless had his eyes fixed on the sky. His paws found a grip, and slowly, slowly, he hauled himself up the claw-scratched rock, up and up, right to the top, where he perched for a second, taking deep breaths of the sea air. He searched the skies, possibly for a last glimpse of the foe that had defeated him.

"Come on, Bud, back we go. Back to Berk." Hiccup urged his dragon gently. Toothless spread his wings, catching the wild currents of wind coming off the sea. They made him feel renewed, strong and powerful once again. He lifted his snout to the wind. Wings rose either side of his rider, a shudder of power running the length of his spine.

"Toothless, don't you dare..." Hiccup warned. He felt the dragon wriggle beneath him, gaining the power in his legs, ready to spring. And then, as if fired from a cross-bow, he rocketed into the air, pounding his wings, heading straight as a die towards the black dot that was Blueflame. The Night Fury wasn't one to take defeat lightly. He was going to finish this, and not only that, but he was going to win.

_Perfect place to end that chapter! Oh my gosh, I hadn't planned that bit in the middle, with Hiccup preparing to give himself up and go down with his dragon, but the music made me do it. I almost cried. And that's saying something. _

_I'm unnaturally proud of this chapter. _


	15. Kat Defeated

_Thanks to everyone who's watching and reviewing, it makes me very happy!_

_Guest: Good thing I have more for you here!_

There it was again, that whistling noise. Could she just be imagining it? Blueflame had destroyed them! They'd crashed into the sea, she'd seen it. Or did they? When the blast crashed over his back and that black shape whizzed past once again, Kat knew that she had been wrong, that she had underestimated these two. She no longer knew what she could do against them. The runaway was out of ideas.

"If we're going to do this, we have to think carefully!" Hiccup shouted forward to his dragon. "You're too tired to just keep hammering them, and you're low on shots anyway!" Toothless gave a huff as they passed over Blueflame's head again. Hiccup looked him over, and then, an idea hit him. "The plates! They move when he does! If he looks down, then there will be a gap between his head plate and his shoulder plate!" He lent forward as Toothless turned about again. "You feeling accurate today? Then listen in..."

Kat stood up in her stirrups, searching around herself for any signs of the Berkian duo. That Night Fury was astounding, she had to admit. Clever, strong, brutal, it was no wonder so many people wanted him. However, Kat had no use for another dragon. He was more useful to them dead.

Suddenly, she caught sight of him below, moving strangely slowly. Blueflame looked straight down at him, his jaws sliding open to dump a load of his fiery substance over his enemy's back. However, it missed completely as Toothless put on an impressive burst of speed, then threw his wings open and curled back around in a loop-the-loop. His head jerked back. Glowing jowls opened. The blast flew towards Kat, terrifying, but didn't hit her. Instead, it landed just in front of her, right in the gap between plates at the back of Blueflame's neck.

The brute's eyes rolled. He gave a grunt, his wings faltering. Hiccup turned back, hopeful that it was enough to bring the mighty beast down. Toothless huffed, spreading his wings so that they caught the wind and eased his flight. Blueflame gave a groan, finally giving in, and then it was his turn to plummet towards the ocean, barely concious, his rider screaming in terror.

With nothing to secure her to the saddle, Kat lifted further and further up out of her seat. She tugged desperately at the reins, shouting his name, trying everything she could to rouse her dragon before they both went crashing to their deaths. However, the wind whipped the leather from her fingers, sending her flying up into the air with a scream. Astrid, too, was falling alongside her captors, spiralling out of control, though she was still unconscious, unable to register the trouble she was in.

Toothless' wings snapped to his sides, and in a swift, poetic movement, dived head-first to the rescue. Hiccup stayed, clinging tightly to the neck-strap, flat against his dragon's neck. The wind whipped tears up in his eyes as he willed his dragon on. They could see her now, coming closer, see the purple-black bruise on her forehead, the bloody streaks in her golden hair. Hiccup's blood boiled. He couldn't believe what Kat had done. He had to stop this.

"Blueflame!" Kat's voice was hoarse from crying out. She angled herself carefully, coming closer to her dragon's head, reaching out, grabbing his chin and pulling herself in close. She slapped her palm against his cheek, but it did nothing to awaken the falling creature. With another gut-wrenching shriek, she slammed a fist into his forehead, and finally, his heavy lids shot open and he gave a surprised roar.

"I'm sorry, but you really wouldn't wake up!" She breathed as he took a firm hold of the front of her flight-suit and flared his wings. Astrid went whizzing past them, but, though Kat made a mad grab for her, suddenly quite afraid of losing her, she just wasn't close enough. The Viking continued to plummet towards the writhing ocean below. Finally level again, the dragon tossed his rider up into the air so that she landed in her saddle. Her head fell forward.

"Oh, Blueflame... What have I done...?"

Toothless barrelled past the other dragon and rider, reaching out with his short forearms, his body as straight as an arrow as he desperately tried to catch Astrid before she hit the water and was lost forever. Closer, he flew, and closer. Just a few more inches. But the sea was reaching up for them...

All of sudden, the dragon pulled up, flaring his wide wings and swooping back up into the air, beating up towards the clouds. Hiccup gulped. "D-Did you get her?" He stammered. Toothless replied with a hearty yowl, looking down at the girl clasped in his talons. Overjoyed, Hiccup threw his arms in the air and gave a cry of elation. "Well done, bud! Well done!"

They turned and headed for Berk, watching as another shape came out to meet them. It's long wings could only belong to a Monstrous Nightmare. Hiccup stood up in his stirrups to greet Snotlout and Hookfang as they came closer. Overhead, Blueflame was limping back towards the Berk forests. He grunted softly as they caught sight of the other rider, changing his course to avoid them.

As soon as they were close enough, Toothless gave a roar of greeting. Hookfang returned it, circling behind them and coming to a standstill beside them, his sweeping wings holding him in the air.

"Hiccup! What happened?" His rider called.

"I need to get Toothless back to Berk. I'll tell you everything later."

"She did this, didn't she?" Snotlout gestured to the dragon and girl trying to escape above them.

"Yeah, she did." A thought suddenly crossed his mind. "Is Ruffnut okay? Have you seen her?"

"She's fine, Hiccup. Tuffnut and I took her to the infirmary before I came out after you. Thought you'd need some help, you know?" He smirked jokingly as Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Let's go back. Kat won't be any more of a problem now." The chief's son reached down to haul Astrid up over his saddle, cradling her gently and checking her over before nudging Toothless forwards. Snotlout reluctantly turned his own dragon to follow, but there was a certain rage beginning to boil within him as he gazed up at the speck retreating in the distance.

"You go back, I'm taking care of this once and for all!" His shout was sudden, brash and loud. Hiccup ducked as Hookfang went speeding over his head and off like an arrow towards Blueflame and Kat. "I'm not letting her get to Berk anymore. It's been far too long. Time to take her out, don't you think?" His dragon moaned his approval, baring his teeth and putting on a burst of speed. He was more than ready for a fight. He opened his wide jaws, spewing a cocktail of fire over the other dragon's back.

Blueflame screeched, whipping about to face them, a cloud of blue, liquid flame engulfing them for a second, before Hookfang came shooting out of it, straight towards them. The other dragon managed to snap his wings in only just in time to avoid his raking claws. Kat gave a yell of rage.

The Nightmare swooped about as Blueflame beat away in retreat, disappearing into the clouds. Snotlout narrowed his eyes. They weren't getting away that easily. Boy and dragon scanned the skies carefully for their prey. Hookfang jolted as he spotted something a few meters away, giving a growl and diving closer. His mouth opened again, bathing his foe in flame once again. The Jorgenson boy looked across to the other rider, who was hunched over in the saddle miserably.

"Stand and fight, coward!" He roared, thrusting his chest out. All he heard in reply was a low moan, followed by the dragon banking sharply away. Baring his teeth, the Berkian warrior followed quickly. Hookfang got in front of the other dragon, then span about, claws extending towards his enemy. Blueflame gave a cry of shock, ducking his head, but his rider was not so lucky. Though the sharp claws skittered loosely across his shielding plates, they were very effective on the one who was clinging to his reins.

Kat gave an anguished cry as the claws tore into her flesh, recoiling from the blow, but it was already too late. Her left shoulder was a bloody, open wound, streaming crimson, over which she clamped her hand, heaving for breath as though it might kill the pain. Her dragon heard her cries, growling nervously, trying to crane his neck back far enough to see her, but his shoulders were too broad and his neck too short. With a whine, he turned back to the Nightmare, who was coming in for another attack. He gathered everything he had, took a deep, swelling breath, and, as Hookfang came into range, discharged every ounce of his liquid flame he had left.

Hookfang recoiled, avoiding the mass of fire that slowly petered out as the droplets fell away. However, as he went to attack again, he and his rider found that their foe had disappeared.

_I'm beginning to feel sorry for Kat. However, I know why she's like she is, so I supposed I might. Why do you think she's hell-bent on chaos? Also, does anyone think that Snotlout is being a little harsh?_

_I'm going to see the new film this Saturday! Eek! I'm unnaturally exited, to the point where every time I see a bus with the advert on it I sit there like 'Imma see that soon eheheh' and then I get all exited. If anyone else has seen it, do not give me spoilers, because it's mean and I will cry and never write again or something like that._

_I need to do something that isn't this, so I'm taking requests, just send me a PM. No non-canonic relationships, though. Sorry. _


	16. Recovery

_Let's try to get this one done a little faster than the last, shall we? Sorry about the many long waits, I just don't seem to sit down and just write anymore. _

_Truth'n'Justice: Very good theory! Not long until you get to see for yourself whether you were correct! I'm sorry this chapter isn't much, but it needed to be done. You're thinking of Schizophrenia, which I can't believe I just managed to spell correctly without spell-check, and it's not your imagination, they do speak similarly, though if they were to be voiced, Sophie's voice is higher and softer than Kat's_

_Guest: Thanks! And no, I live in England, so the film isn't released until the 11th July, which is utterly unfair, but there you go. I'm going to an advanced screening. It's all very exiting. _

Snotlout was quick to escape the chaos of the infirmary. With Ruffnut trying to punch anything that moved and Hiccup doting over Astrid, along with the others sprawled on the floor, catching up on some much-needed rest, it was not a place he was very keen on staying in. Hookfang was waiting calmly for him. Though a little low on shots, he wasn't hurt at all from the scrap he'd had with Kat's dragon. In fact, the Nightmare looked more invigorated than anything.

Something felt off as Hookfang swooped down into the clearing. He landed quietly, seeming slightly unnerved by something, looking left and right. There was a sick feeling making itself known in the pit of Snotlout's stomach. He slid carefully out of the saddle and strode across the clearing, searching for Sophie.

It was then that he spotted her, collapsed upon the ground, curled into a ball, pale as anything he'd ever seen and shaking feverishly. He cried out her name as he dashed over to her, falling to his knees by her side and placing a hand on her shoulder. She didn't move. He began to fear the worst. What if Kat had hurt her? What if she was angry that she had been defeated and come to take her revenge on an innocent girl in the forest?

"Sophie, can you hear me? Are you alright?" He gave her a gentle shake. She moaned softly. "Say something, please! I need to know you're okay!" Her dull eyes met his, before her hand fumbled its way up to wrap around his wrist. "What happened, Sophie?"

"I... I just got sick, Snotlout... n-nothing to worry about, I swear," she replied weakly. Disbelieving, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to a place beside the unlit fire-pit, resting her against the log. Once he was sure she was comfortable, he left to search for logs. Sophie's head lolled back; she was quite rapidly asleep.

Snotlout left her to rest as he and Hookfang together built up a bright, hot fire. The girl was beginning to look better already as he sat himself beside her. As he stared into the flames, he considered every time he'd been out here, in the wilderness with the girl he had quickly come to love and cherish. He looked across to where she was sleeping, head right back and mouth wide open, and, chortling quietly, slid his arm underneath to support her neck.

She lay, straight as a board, staring right up at the ceiling. Her fingers twitched restlessly by her sides, tapping against the wooden bed frame. Around her, she could hear people bustling about, tending the more seriously hurt Vikings. Apparently, she was one of them, but Ruffnut wasn't prepared to listen. Her brother was nodding by her side, making the most unattractive faces possible as he fought his drowsiness. A cruel glint came into the sister's eye as she reached out and slammed his head against the bed frame. He gave a shout and fell off the tiny stool he was perched on.

"Oi!" He snapped, staring about blearily. "Who did that?" He didn't really need to ask. His twin sat snorting with laughter in the bed before him.

"You were going to do it yourself anyway. I just thought I'd help!" she reasoned as he stood up and glared at her. Without a word, he snatched a pillow from behind him and tossed at her. Her expression went from jovial to furious in a mere moment. "Hey!"

"You started it!" Her brother stuck out his tongue.

"Did not!" She shot back, standing up slowly, trying not to pull her stitches, a mean snarl twisting her lips. Tuffnut dropped the pillows he's collected instantly.

"Whoa, sis, you shouldn't stand up. Stoick said so."

"Stoick can say what he wants, there's no way I'm staying bed-bound for the rest of my life." She scoffed stubbornly. Despite the fussing of some of the adults around her, who were trying to coax, persuade and order her back into her bed, she paced woodenly up to her brother, an eyebrow raised, and prodded him in the chest.

"Pick up that pillow for me."

"What? No!" He refused, his nose wrinkled.

"I can't bend down! I'm not allowed! Pick it up for me."

Glaring suspiciously at his sister, never taking his eyes off her, he slowly bent down and picked up one of the many pillows he'd dropped at his feet, handing it to her reluctantly. Without a single flicker of emotion, she took the feather-filled sack and shoved it roughly in her brother's face.

Snotlout was playing with Sophie's soft hair when she awoke. Her green eyes flickered open and met his. It was obvious from the first glance, the first smile that Sophie was not at all herself. His brow creased in concern as he lifted his hand and placed it against her burning forehead. Sophie was hot to touch, though she was shivering, curled up against him for warmth.

"You need to rest, Sophie. Here, let me help you..." He stood and carefully helped her to her feet, slipping an arm under hers to support her as he half-walked, half-carried her to her shelter and placed her on her makeshift mattress of springy branches and leaves. The young pine boughs were soft and comfortable to lie on, and covered with sleek cotton and thick yak-pelts; it made a surprisingly comfortable bed. Once settled down in the protective, peaked shelter, Sophie turned her wide, shining eyes to Snotlout adoringly.

In the few weeks that she had known him, he had come to see her every single day. He was sure that there was more than just friendship between them; in fact, he had felt this way for quite a while now. The Jorgenson boy reached out and tentatively brushed a few loose hairs from her brow.

"Snotlout, do you love me?" She asked, the question coming quite out of the blue and shocking its recipient.

"I... uh, well..." He stammered, unable to piece together an answer in his suddenly muddled brain.

"I can see that you do. It's written all over your beautiful face. You can't keep secrets from me, you know..." Her head fell down onto her pillow as it suddenly became too heavy to hold up. Her eyelids drooped so that she completely missed the blush creeping into Snotlout's face. _Well, _he thought to himself, _At least she knows. _

"Yeah, okay, love. You rest up and I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He only received a bleary nod as an answer, but it was enough. Calling his dragon, Snotlout mounted up and headed for home.

"Arm wrestle, now." The statement was one that he simply couldn't refuse. Slamming his elbow into the table before them, Tuffnut snatched his sister's hand, locking his fingers around hers. He couldn't help but notice her straightened spine.

"Want me to go easy on you?" He cooed mockingly.

"Do that and I'll smack you. And I'll know if you do." Her narrowed eyes locked into his. A few of the other Vikings around them had stopped to watch or had sat up in their beds. Even Hiccup was watching. If there hadn't been so much interest, he probably would have broken it up, but at that moment, he was too busy both trying to put Astrid to sleep and to keep everyone's spirits up.

With a word, the contest began, both players evenly matched as they used all their strength to try to best one another. Tuffnut was still considering letting his sister win, just to keep her happy for a while, since her wound was keeping her cooped up in the Infirmary for a long while and she was very quick to become bored. However, he needn't have worried, for at that second, his arm seemed to lose it's strength and jerked back. His twin's body went with it, and she uttered a strangled grunt, her arm going limp. The force of the contest carried Tuffnut's arm over and slammed his sister's wrist into the table.

"Hah!, I win!" He gloated in his usual way, though inside, he was slightly afraid of what she might do to him for this.

"No fair!" She retorted savagely, going to leap to her feet, "My back- agh!" The very thing she mentioned then twinged again and she knew that there was no way she could win. Instead, she tossed her chair over backwards and stormed back to her bed, throwing herself down in a dark mood.

And so the days continued to pass in much the same way. The girls continued to recover, Astrid spending longer and longer awake and talking to Hiccup, Ruffnut becoming less sore and even more angry and Sophie sleeping off whatever illness may have gripped her. However, the week passed in a strange, eerie calm. There were no more attacks from Kat or her dragon. Secretly, everyone hoped she had died of some infection from her wound or from blood loss.

But they were soon to be proven very, very wrong.

_That's the worst cliff-hanger I've ever written. I do apologise. However stay tuned, for next time we get to find out the connection between Sophie and Kat!_

_I hated this chapter. It was so hard to find the motivation to write it out, since it was only a filler chapter in which nothing much happens. However, it's done now and we can get back to the action. Aww yissss..._

_I just realised the Volevo sequence is over. I really liked that bit. Did you?_


	17. From Earth to Ocean

_Back to the action! Yes! This makes me happy. _

_Guest:I know, but they're boring! Don't worry, there are advanced screenings, and that's what I went to. I did hate a few, but I made sure to avoid as much httyd stuff as possible until I'd seen it. I hope I will deliver a great chapter for you!_

The day dawned bright and clear. Just another day on Berk, or so they thought. The sun peeked out from behind thick, white clouds and sparkled off the sea. With nothing from Kat for a week, they presumed that she was dead, perhaps from disease, infection or blood loss.

But they were very, very wrong.

The dragon spread his wide wings as though trying to engulf the whole village, swooping above the rooftops. The people of the town were slow to notice their foe's return as Kat stood up in her stirrups, surveying them. A cruel snarl twisted her lips. She was about to take her revenge on the one who had injured her so badly. With him out of the way, Astrid incapacitated and Ruffnut out too, there would be no-one but Hiccup to stand against her.

Blueflame banked, swooping around the village in search of Snotlout. His earth-rattling roar echoed throughout the buildings. She could see them all looking, scurrying like ants as they tried to avoid her. Outside the infirmary, Hiccup stood, watching her for her next move. She snorted. He was pitiful.

A bola found it's way into the sky near her, but her dragon was quick to move aside. Her nose wrinkled.

"Excuse me, I'm flying here!" She roared, tugging her reins to steer her dragon away. With the entire village spread out below her, she could see anything and everything that was happening. It gave her an unusual sense of power. Like she could do anything, be anything. And today, she was Kat, and she was about to take her revenge.

Her shoulder was by no means healed. She was simply lucky that it was her left and not her right, leaving her free still to swing her sword, which was buckled securely at her hip. She held the reins in one hand, her right, steering only if she needed to. Blueflame knew what he was doing anyway.

She jolted upright as she spotted him, heading for a square near the cliffs. Snotlout Jorgenson, Nightmare rider. He had an annoying little swagger in his movement, like he owned everything he saw. Blueflame hummed as he sleekly flew down, closer. Kat slipped her feet out of her stirrups and stood up on the saddle, ready to jump.

Ruffnut was walking in the calm shade of the buildings, blissfully unaware of what was happening. Suddenly, she caught sight of an enormous dragon swooping above, heading down nearby. Despite the stabbing pain in her back, she began to dash towards the site, determined not to sit back and do nothing. As she rounded the corner of the final building and looked out across the grassy square, she caught sight of Snotlout walking calmly towards her, and behind him, a foul beast descending from the sky.

She shouted, "Snotlout! Look out!" But it was clear he had already spotted the problem. Luckily, he had remembered to hang his hammer from his belt this time, and in a sleek movement, snatched it up and held it out.

And there she was, standing before them once again, just as proud and mean-looking as she'd ever been. Kat knifed towards the teens, sword held out. The shoulder of her leather flight-suit was crudely sewn up with brown leather thread. There was not a hint of a smile on her face. Today, she wasn't here to mess about. She had a plan, an aim. Snotlout glared warily, his weapon raised as she came closer.

Ruffnut found herself biting her lip, afraid for her friend as the two came closer. Creeping closer, she strained to listen in to what they were saying.

"I think we need to talk, Snotlout." Kat's sword whipped about, blade down, burying itself into the soil. Kat leant on it nonchalantly, eyebrow raised. Her shoulder ached painfully, reminding her why she was here.

"Yeah? What abut? Did I hurt you?" Snotlout mocked, keeping his hammer up and prepared. Kat scowled dangerously.

"Yes, you did. Quite a lot, actually." She spoke as if it was nothing. "But that's not what I want to talk about. I'm gonna talk about something very close to your heart, and I guarantee you'll listen to me."

"I'm not listening to anything you have to say. You'd better leave now, before I bash your skull in and finish the job."

"One word, Snotlout. Just one word."

"No." He raised the hammer. Kat didn't move, didn't even flinch as he came at her like a charging yak, teeth bared.

"Just one." She sniffed. "Sophie."

Snotlout stopped dead in his tracks, his face draining of all colour. The hammer dropped to his side, his shoulders slumped in surprise. The boy was caught completely off-guard.

"Do close your mouth, darling, you'll let the flies in..." Kat's eyes narrowed, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards very slightly. Snotlout took a bewildered step back.

"H-How do you know about that? What have you done to her?" Rage boiled up inside him. If she'd done something to Sophie, he wouldn't rest until she was killed in the most brutal way possible.

"You really don't recognise me, dear?"

Overcome by anger, Snotlout wasn't listening. He lashed out with his hammer in a viscous swing. It smashed into Kat's sword, sending her tumbling to the ground and her weapon flying away across the square. He loomed above her, deadly. Kat's face contorted between fear and rage as she scrabbled to her feet. She dodged the hammer-swings that were threatening to slam into her and crush her bones, left and right, all the while trying to lead him towards where her sword lay in the dust.

A swing came over her head, which she hurriedly ducked, then rolled away. Picking herself up, she ran blindly for her sword, snatching it up just as Snotlout's arms wrapped around her waist and brought her crashing down into the dirt. Worming away from his pummelling fists, she drove the sword between them, leaving a long cut down one of his arms. It gave her just enough time to escape. She made for the cliffs, a mad dash. The Jorgenson boy was right behind her. Spinning about, she met and powerful blow with her sword.

Kat's other hand delved into one of her pouches, drawing out a clay bomb. With a few snaps of her fingers, the wick lit and she tossed it to the ground at her feet, diving away as it burst forth. Snotlout staggered back, blinded by the bright blue light. All of a sudden, she was there beside him, backing him onto the cliff-edge. He held his hammer out, but her sword came flashing, far too fast, knocking it from his grip with ease.

"H-How do you do that?" He stammered, holding his hands out in surrender.

"With practice." She stated flatly. His eyes flicked to the burning fire behind them. "Oh, that? Easy." She held up her fingers, displaying what looked like two rings that covered the tips of her middle finger and thumb. "One is flint, the other is steel. When I strike one with the other, like when I click my fingers, they make a spark. And wouldn't you know it, that liquid is extremely flammable."

"What do you want with me, Kat?" He breathed.

"I'm gonna break you, Snotlout, but there's only one way I can do that. Promise me you'll hold your breath..."

Ruffnut dashed across the square as soon as the bomb went off, but in her debilitated state, she just couldn't get there fast enough. Kat had her friend backed up against the cliff-edge, but it didn't look as though they were fighting anymore. She pressed herself faster. Whatever happened, she could give him time by taking Kat by surprise and at least trying to hold her down. However, What she didn't expect was what made her stop in her tracks, made her gasp with horror as she watched Kat sheath her sword, then tackle Snotlout, knocking him not only to the floor, but right over the edge of the cliff, where they both disappeared.

"Snotlout!" She wailed, rushing forward once again and tossing herself onto her belly on the edge, peering over to where the two perfect white rings were swelling on the surface of the water.

_I just saw the new movie and MY GOODNESS was it amazing. I think I'll have to go again. What did all of you think? Just remember, some people still haven't seen it, so no spoilers, but I'd love to know!_

_Not sure what the next few chapters will be like, but I just can't wait for the final battle. I hope you can't either!_


	18. The Freezing Sea

_This story seems set to out-do my previous longest story, Losing Your Nut! Wow! And nearly 5000 views makes it all worthwhile. Thank you all very much!_

Hiccupisnotuseless: Thank you! I'll see if I can centre a story around Fishlegs, but he's not an easy character to make interesting.

Guest: What do you mean? What went too quick? I know, I really loved the movie too. My excuse is that I have to go twice because I have a lot of friends who haven't seen it yet!

The sudden freezing cold of the ocean forced the breath from Snotlout's lungs as he was engulfed. He felt himself being pulled further and further down by the force of his fall, watching the light of the surface grow dimmer. Panicking, he tried to get his numbing limbs to co-operate as he struck out for the surface. He should have held his breath, he knew that now. Full lungs would have helped him get to the surface. His muscles burned as his chest tightened and his throat gaped. His body fought against his will, his desire not to drown. All the while, one thought buzzed through his head. _What did she mean?_

His body was beginning to shut down. The light grew brighter as he neared the surface, but it wasn't enough. His whole body was a pulp of pain, his teeth tightly clenched to try to prevent himself from taking a breath. It was too far, he couldn't reach the surface. He couldn't do it. His lungs rushed as they filled with water. His sight blurred. He couldn't make it. He was going to drown here. His final thought threatened to be; _Who is she?_

Suddenly, through the dull blackness descending, he felt someone grab the back of his shirt. He was pulled higher and higher, until finally, he broke the surface. Gagging and coughing the foul water from his lungs, he gulped down air as if it were the wine of the gods itself. His arms spattered through the cold wavelets, his legs dangling numb below him. Loud, choking coughs reverberated through his whole body.

"Come now, Snotlout, I thought I told you to hold your breath?" Kat was floating beside him, looking him over carefully. Her eyes were cold and blank. "You could've died then."

"Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" He croaked, his eyes narrowed to slits. His heavy clothing was threatening to drag him down under the water again. His legs kicked frantically, but they were numb and slow. His whole body quivered painfully.

"Actually, I wouldn't. But you might." Kat reached back behind her head to release her hair from it's tight plaited bun. She then washed her face clean of the mud, paint and grime. Snotlout watched her with bemusement plastered on his face. What in Odin's name was she doing? However, as she looked up, his face dropped like a lead weight.

It was Sophie. Staring back at him, wide-eyed, a slight smile on her lips. The black was washed from her copper-brown hair, the mud from her pale skin. Snotlout's muddled, cold-numbed mind couldn't quite comprehend how she had got there. One minute, there was Kat, the next, his love was floating beside him. Something just wasn't clicking.

"Sophie?" He whispered, reaching out for her cheek. His hand was roughly brushed aside.

"No. I'm Kat. I always have been. You were just too dull to realise that we were the same person. Is it not overly convenient that there just happened to be two young girls on the island, both with the same accent and never seen in the same place together? Could you not have realised that we were one and the same?" There was none of the usual aloofness in Kat's eyes, just a cold, cruel heartlessness that rested all too heavily within them. "Sophie was never real. But if she was, I doubt she would have loved you anyway."

Her arm rose like a pinnacle from the ocean, pointing straight up into the air. With a screech, her dragon came barrelling down from the cliffs to her rescue, lifting her and carrying her away, up and up and out of view. Snotlout stared after her, his heart hammering in his chest. He felt as though it were breaking in two, like he could feel the physical pain. He was suddenly struck by the overwhelming feeling that there was nothing left for him to live for. Tears slid down his cheeks, masked by the water that he was slowly sliding into as he lost the will to live.

"Snotlout!" The call punctured his melancholy, bringing him back to reality. Where was it coming from? His legs began to kick again, his arms sweeping through the water.

"Snotlout!" He scanned the horizon, the cliffs, everywhere for a sign of who's voice was calling. Suddenly, he spotted her, jumping up and down and trying to wave to him from the dockside.

"Over here!" It was Ruffnut. Somehow, the sight of her made him feel less isolated, less alone. It relieved the crippling pressure on his chest, lifted the weight from his shoulders, stopped the pressing feeling that he should just let himself slip under the water and drown. He couldn't quite see the look on her face, the approaching twilight and distance masking her features, but he knew that she would probably be scowling, yelling for him to get out of the water before he froze. Slowly, achingly, painstakingly, he began to swim through the water towards her, forcing his limbs to obey his command.

It took him a surprisingly long time to get to the docks. Maybe it was the mind-numbing cold. Maybe it was the heavy weight that sat in his chest. Perhaps it was just that he was perceiving time so very slowly. However, once he was there, it didn't seem like very much time at all. Ruffnut reached out to him, grabbing hold of his hand and helping him up onto the slippery, soggy wooden planks. Without the energy to stand, he simply flopped down onto the side of the raised walkway and stared at his reflection in the glassy ocean. Ruffnut sat beside him. She trembled slightly, her lips moving as though she was trying to speak but had nothing to say.

Finally, she managed some words. "What was all that about?" Her usual brash, gravelly tone invaded what was meant to be a calm and collected voice.

"She was Sophie. She tricked me." He mumbled softly, avoiding her gaze.

"Who's Sophie?"

"I met her in the woods. She was alone and... and she was beautiful. She was my everything."

"Whoa, whoa, slow down a sec," Ruffnut scowled, not understanding. "You met someone in the woods? How long ago was this? And what does it have to do with Kat?"

"It was the night after Kat's first attack..." Snotlout began. His whole story came pouring out in a stream, a torrent of words. Meeting after meeting, every day since the first; all the time, the relationship blossomed. After every attack he would go to see her because she made him calm and happy once again. She was his rock, his comfort like no-one else had ever been. He cherished the times they spent together.

All the while, Ruffnut sat listening, determined not to miss a word, not to switch off as she usually did. She stared intently at him, blue eyes blazing with curiosity. Her hands softly played with one of her long, dangling braids, the platinum-blond strands coursing through her fingers with practised ease. It was watching this that kept Snotlout focused on the present and stopped him from fading into the past, like those glinting little strands were a rope that he could cling to for his sanity.

"...And all this time, it wasn't Sophie at all. It was Kat, playing a trick on me. Oh, I was so _stupid_! If only I'd seen that, I could have stopped everything. You and Fishlegs and Astrid wouldn't be hurt, Gustav wouldn't have..." He paused, the memory too painful, "But I didn't. I didn't because..."

As he trailed off, Ruffnut looked down, blinking at the swirling water beneath the docks. "Because what?" She pressed as gently as possible. Her hand found his shoulder, warm and comforting against his freezing skin.

"...Because I loved her!" He cried suddenly, his face crumpling. Ruffnut started; she had no time to pull away before his cold, wet arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace. His head buried into her shoulder, his hands clasping at her soft fur coat, the hug pulling on the stitches running down her back so that she had to bite her lip to hold back a cry. But, despite all this, she couldn't blame him. She found herself pulling him close to her, arms around his neck, patting his shoulder as her mother had done to her many times.

"You know..." She began softly, closing her eyes miserably, "Mother always used to say that the best cure for sadness is a good night's rest. When I was little, whenever I got upset, whether it was you teasing me or my brother calling me names, she used to send me to bed. Not because I was naughty or because I got on her nerves, but because everything seems just a little bit brighter in the morning. I think that's what you need. I think you need to have a rest and think about this again when it's a little less raw. Okay?"

She felt more than saw him nod against her shoulder. His arms released their grip a little, though he seemed reluctant to fully let go. Ruffnut, on the other hand, was rather looking forward of me to it. Removing the obvious awkwardness of the situation, it was also leaving her in quite a lot of pain. Gritting her teeth, she gave his shoulder what was meant to be a playful shove.

"Come on, let go of me!" She smirked, as jovially as she could manage. His arms fell away and he looked up to her, eyes shining. The corners of his mouth turned up ever-so-slightly as she smiled at him, and then she took his hand and helped him stand, leading him away.

_This is not a pairing. Repeat, this is not a pairing. Not for me, anyway, not in this story. Just Ruffnut trying to help out, showing her softer side for once, which I find very rarely comes out, but I know it's there. Somewhere. _

_Anyway, sad chapter. That's the connection between Kat and Sophie, if you hadn't already realised from the last chapter. Poor Snotlout. You must feel sorry for him..._


	19. Eve of the Battle

_After publishing the last chapter, I received a review that was rather critical. You can go and see it now, if you wish. However, far from being upset, I read through and completely understood the writer's viewpoint. Unlike a review I received for another of my stories, this one was reasonable, with many good, valid and well-supported points. The person hadn't come wanting to be unimpressed. I wish to address this review here, in full, for everyone to see. If you don't want to read all this, just quietly skip it and no-one will know._

_Firstly, yes, you were right, Critical(Guest). I understand that the pairing would seem strange, but let me explain myself. No, Snotlout does not love Kat. He never will, as you are soon to find out, and so technically, they aren't a pairing in themselves. And I know, I understand, it's super-tacky, but I've been running so low on ideas of late and I just couldn't pass up the opportunity of a good few dragon-fights. Kat is in store for a very satisfying comeuppance in the chapters to come. I know it seems weird that Snotlout would just go off into the woods and hook up with a girl he's never met, but Kat/Sophie was pushing the relationship to pull him in as much as possible before she tried to destroy him by breaking his heart and leaving him to drown in his own misery (quite literally)._

_Also, just to clear things up, I'm not against the Rufflout pairing (at least, not any more...)but I just didn't want it to seem like he was about to jump straight from Kat/Sophie to Ruffnut. I'm pretty sure that's not how love really works. I do greatly apologise that you have found these past chapters quite so boring, and that you may well find the next boring as well. However, I thank you for at least reading this far and I will not ask you to force yourself any further if you do not wish. That's not the most polite way ever of saying 'go away', I will add, because I would really love you to continue reading and to enjoy the continuation of your reading, but if you won't, then why bother? Don't waste time doing something you don't enjoy when you could be doing something you do, am I right?_

_All this with the kindest of regards, of course. Now, I've babbled enough. Let's move on from this to the next chapter! I will answer the rest of the reviews in the next chapter._

Ruffnut stood in the doorway, looking over her charge as he rolled over under his covers, already falling asleep. The moonlight cast her shadow across the floor before her. Finding herself looking at it, she smiled slightly. Moonlight was certainly very pretty. That night, the moon was full, hanging like a great, glowing eye in the star-filled sky, watching over them all. Slowly, she reached out and closed Snotlout's door.

Her back tingled painfully, the salt from the sea water making its way in to sting her. She knew she would at least need new bandages, if not some more stitches, but she couldn't worry about that now. She had to find her way back and tell everyone what Snotlout had told her. He'd asked her to tell, so she thought it only right to do so before she forget everything.

It was just as she was leaving, moving rigidly down the street, that she heard a shout and pounding footsteps coming her way. Spinning around, Ruffnut found herself face-to-face with her twin.

"There you are!" Tuffnut cried out, jogging the last few steps to meet her. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

The sister's lip curled. "I'm not staying in that horrid place, Tuff. I don't rest, you know that."

"Still, you need to get back." He jabbed her playfully in the stomach, then recoiled with a shout of disgust. "Eugh! Why are you all wet?"

Ruffnut sighed tiredly. "It's a long story..."

The others sat, listening intently as Ruffnut told them the story. Their eyes were wide, attention wholly engaged. Even a few of the older Vikings were listening in to the recount of how Kat had tricked Snotlout, while Hiccup busily prepared some clean bandages for the story-teller.

There was a long pause after she had finished, the teens looking at one another or thinking to themselves. Finally, Hiccup broke the silence. "So, what now?"

"You would'a thought he'd see that it was Kat, or hear her accent, or something," Tuffnut piped up unhelpfully. Hiccup's brow creased.

"She must have disguised herself well. It's hard to see what might be underneath all that war-paint." Hiccup tried to reason, finding his point valid, if only a little.

"But I know Ruff when she paints her face," the twin argued back, eyebrows raised.

"You're bound to know her, she's your twin. Besides, Tuff, love is a funny thing. It can blind you to all reason." Hiccup looked down. "I can only imagine what this is doing to Snotlout..."

"Wonder no more, my friend..." Fishlegs muttered as the door opened and the bedraggled figure of their missing team member stumbled through. Obviously, it had started to rain, great droplets falling from the dark sky and coating anyone who dared venture outside in a slippery layer of cool water. Through the door, they spied the dark clouds, darker than the rings around the new arrival's eyes. Snotlout dragged his feet over to his friends, flopping down on the end of Ruffnut's bed and avoided their curious or piteous gaze.

Hiccup tried a friendly smile. "Hey there, Snotlout. How are you feeling?" He asked cheerily.

There was a long pause, before Snotlout lifted his head, his eyes narrow, full, not of pain, but of a deep, burning rage. "I'm gonna kill her for this." He spat. His eyes alighted on each of his friends in turn, watching them all look away from him. "So I guess you've heard. Yeah, she tricked me, broke my heart, yadda yadda. But I'm not gonna let this change anything. In fact, it's gonna make it worse for her. Just you wait."

They exchanged glances, curious, unsure as to what he meant. They turned their questioning looks upon him, searching his face for an answer. However, he'd lost interest with them. His hands clasped in his lap, shaking with unspeakable emotion.

"What do you mean? You're going to kill her?" Hiccup pressed, eyes widening.

"Not just that. I'm gonna make her suffer." He hissed, teeth clenched. He met his leader's eyes, held a cold, heartless stare. "I'll capture her and kill her dragon in front of her eyes. I'll kill her as slowly, as painfully as possible. Then she might regret it. She might feel what I felt." He leapt to his feet, gesticulating viscously. "When she's dead, I'm gonna put her head on a pike outside the great hall as a warning to anyone else who comes here. No-one, _No-one, _messes with Snotlout Jorgenson."

And with that, he disappeared once again into the rain, leaving his fellows speechless behind him.

That night, Hiccup called everyone together again. They were to make a plan to get rid of Kat, once and for all. As he and the other riders sat in a circle, their backs to the fire, tossing ideas about, Snotlout sat, cross-legged and silent, thinking over every piece of information. As the discussion turned from luring Kat to Berk to taking her down, however, he became much more animated, suggesting a multitude of ways that they could approach capturing or killing her. No-one had ever seen him quite so engaged.

They left the meeting that night, ready to put their plan solidly into action. This would be the end of it. This would have to be the defeat of Kat for good. The fate of the village was counting on it.

_Bad chapter ending is bad. Anyway, that's it, no more soppy emotional stuff for a few chapters. Here it is, the final battle, and then the chapter that makes this whole story a T rating. Gosh, am I looking forward to that or what?_

_Thanks again for all the reviews of the last chapter, they will be answered next chapter!_


	20. Sound the Alarm

_Back to the action! Finally! So, what was the plan the teens made last night? Find out here!_

_Guest: To this story? No, I don't think there will be, sorry._

_Guest: Thank you very much! I'll take it as a complement. In fact, when I love something enough, I do exactly the same thing_

_Guest: No, It wasn't supernatural, sorry. I like to keep it believable to those who don't believe in that stuff. However, it was a cool theory that I really liked_

_Guest: Well, come on! Fishlegs is lovely, I like him and I have a few friends of whom he's their favourite character_

_Guest (I hope you can all tell who's who!): I'm glad I could give you that feeling, it means I'm succeeding in my ambition! Also, I quite like that too. I can't remember the technical term for it, though, when the audience knows something that the characters do not. Help, anyone? Sorry that 'recovery' was boring, it was boring to write too._

_Guest: I don't think I have a chance to put it in, but I'll try. However, I'll ease your mind and say she didn't really care for Snotlout at all. _

Ruffnut leant against a wall, watching the sky above her. The rain of the day before had cleared once again, leaving the air fresh, cool and clear, with little white clouds scudding across the crystal-blue sky. She was relaxing in the shade, having left the Infirmary once again, too bored to stay. Her lids drooped in the warmth of the day, taking deep breaths of the clear air.

Suddenly, something caught her eye. Something high above, in the sky, something that wasn't the right shape to be any kind of dragon she knew. She watched as it came closer, squinting and pushing herself upright, as if it would make her see more clearly. Before she could even make it out properly, she knew what, or rather who, it might be.

Kat flew, hard and fast, towards the centre of Berk. She was intent on causing as much damage as possible. Maybe she would raid the Armoury today, or the food stores, or perhaps some of the houses for any treasures. The chief's chest looked particularly enticing. Down in the square, she spotted a figure she recognised, running for the centre of town.

"Sound the alarm! Sound the alarm! She's back!" Ruffnut bawled at the top of her lungs, streaking through the street.

"Blueflame, take me down! This was meant to be a surprise attack and I'll not have her ruin it!"

Blueflame obeyed her command willingly, swooping down and allowing his rider to leap off, drawing her sword as she did so. She pounded after the twin, weapon raised, ready to strike. Ruffnut glanced back over her shoulder, snatching a glimpse of her pursuer. She put on a burst of speed, determined not to let her catch up, but Kat was furiously fast and light on her feet. A hot, burning pain was welling up in her back, slowing her down, making it hard to breathe.

"Fishlegs, now!" She heaved as she turned a junction into a small group of houses. Kat skidded to a halt as the hulking figure burst out of the shadows, hammer raised above his head, ready to bring it down upon her. Her sword flashed up in an instant, pointing straight at him. With a shriek, he recoiled, memories of the last time he met her still flashing through his mind, all too fresh. Her cold eyes bored into his. He staggered back as the sword flashed closer, pressing him back into the shadows from whence he came.

"Coward!" She snarled mockingly. "Stay back, or I'll slit the throats of everyone you love! You know I will!" Fishlegs gulped as she hissed like a cat. "Drop the hammer. Drop it, I say!" With a sword at his throat, there was nothing more he could do. He let it fall at her feet, narrowly missing her toes. Keeping her sword held high, she lifted the weapon and tossed it away, as far as she could throw it. Then, without another word, she turned on her heel and strode out across the street.

Stopping in the centre of the dusty road, she looked across to where the twin was leaning against a wall, catching her breath. "You're getting out of shape, Ruffnut," she taunted, "Look at you, heaving away; meanwhile, I've hardly broken a sweat."

"Yeah, well, that's your fault." She looked up from between her long braids, the shadow they cast on her face not enough to cover the dark rings under her eyes nor the hollow look within them. Her breathing was ragged and shallow, sweat beading her brow.

"So, how's it going, your healing? Not too painful, I hope." Her voice was sickly and smooth, like silk.

"What do you care?" Anger boiled up within the sister. "You don't care about anything. You haven't got a heart." She pushed herself upright, staggering towards her foe, a mean snarl on her face. "You disgust me. Hag"

Kat's eyebrows rose in a flash. "Say that again..." She dared, teeth bared in a furious snarl.

"I said you're a hag! Are you deaf?" Ruffnut's voice rose to a shout. She tossed her braids out of her face, eyes narrowed.

"I may be a hag, but I won't soon be dead!" With a furious war-cry, Kat charged. Ruffnut's face fell from angry to afraid in a matter of moments. She turned to run, but there was no-where to go. Tall walls stretched up all around her. Ducking a vicious swing, she skittered away, searching again for a weapon, but there was nothing around her. Fishlegs was still searching for his hammer, oblivious to the situation behind him. Spinning about, she caught sight of Kat coming for her again. The sword flashed in the sunlight, heading straight for her breast.

Time seemed to stand still as the sword descended, swiping through the air. Tilting her head back, the twin closed her eyes, preparing to take her last breath, knowing there was no way out of this. All of a sudden, at the last minute, she was swept aside, dumped roughly on the ground. She heard the clash of metal on metal, looked up bemusedly at the sight of her brother, sword-to-sword with their sworn enemy.

"Don't touch my sister!" He roared. Their weapons parted, clashing together again.

"I'll do as I wish!" she threw his blade away, trying to bring hers back to his neck before he could block, but was too slow.

"If you touch her, I'll gut you and then give you to Snotlout. He'll gut you again!"

Kat pulled back, pacing away, circling like a vulture, her sword still up and ready. "Oh dear, and how is my little Snotty-poo? Is he still hurting?"

"You wish!" Tuffnut shot back. He glanced down momentarily, seeing that his sister was gone, but, as much as he wanted to, he couldn't take his eyes off Kat for a second, in case she struck.

"Your delightful little sister is cowering away over there." The runaway gestured with her sword.

"As long as she's away from you, I don't care where she is." His words were icy and sharp. She scowled at him meanly.

There was a moment of lull, where Tuffnut was almost convinced that Kat was going to just turn and walk away, that she would forget the whole thing, that she would fly away on Blueflame and never return. However, it was not to be, as in a second, she jumped forward, feigning right, then brought her sword about, far too quickly, and dragged it straight across his stomach.

The white-hot pain was blinding. He dropped the sword with a cry, doubling over, clasping his stomach, retching as the blood wormed its way between his fingers. Kat twisted her sword and struck again, slamming the flat of the blade into his cheek, sending him crashing to the floor. The runaway loomed over him, disgust written all over her features. His anguished moans had no effect on her, her cold, heartless eyes showing no flicker of emotion.

His sister, thinking fast, shot forward, snatched up her sibling's fallen sword and threw herself at their foe, intent on driving the blade straight into her heart. Kat recoiled, only just managing to dodge out of the way as she was caught by surprise. Another swipe took the sword from her hand.

"What's the matter, Kat? Run out of steam?" Ruffnut snarled, glaring. Without a single word, the runaway dashed to pick up her weapon again, storming down the street as she was chased off by a vengeful twin. However, it was only a matter of moments before Ruffnut gave up completely and rushed back to her brother's side.

"Tuff, speak to me!" She yelled, dropping to her knees. Fishlegs was already there, a tangle of bandages in his hands pressing firmly down on the wound to stop the bleeding.

"That little rat! Odin's beard!" He exclaimed. Ruffnut breathed a silent sigh of relief. If her brother could sit and curse to the heavens, he couldn't be too badly hurt.

"That was pretty impressive, both of you!" Fishlegs applauded, letting the sister take over. He checked Tuffnut's temperature and colour, then lifted the bandages momentarily to check the depth of the wound. "I don't think it's that deep, so it should be fine, but we still need to get you to the infirmary. Same with you, Ruff, you're looking pale."

"Oh, shut up, I'm fine!" She complained. In reality, there were just too many things causing her slight ill-feeling to name. Rapidly, the sister changed the subject. "At least that's the first stage over with, right?"

"Yeah," The plump Viking nodded knowingly, heaving Tuffnut to his feet with her help, "let's just hope the others can finish the rest of the plan quickly..."

_I'm very sorry for the wait on this chapter. I won't say it's writer's block, because it's not really, I just have a bad case of business and procrastination. Anyway, it's here now, and there is a one-shot on the way to look out for too. Thanks to all!_


	21. Blueflame Falls

_Let's see if I can get this one done quicker than the last, eh? I left you hanging for a whole week! Sorry!_

_Guest: I'll get right on naming the last one! I was hurrying when I uploaded it. Don't be shy, though, I really enjoy reading every review I get! Thank you._

_Truth'n'Justice: You're right, something did make her this way. I was hoping some people would pick up on the fact that often-times, she doesn't quite understand what she's doing, or she doesn't want to actually kill people. Someone will end up talking to her eventually. I write action well? Fantastic! I've always wanted to be able to do that. Thank You!_

Dead end. Kat stopped, looking around at the dark houses looming over her, gathered in a circle as though creating a ring around her, blocking her in. Huffing, she turned around to head back the way she came, only to find the way blocked by a small, slight figure. Kat drew back, wary but curious. She noted the blonde hair, tightly braided down the girl's shoulder, the hunch of her shoulders, the pale pallor of her skin and the trembling of her clenched fists.

"Astrid...?" She could barely believe her eyes. "But... I thought I finished you!"

"Good thing you didn't then, isn't it?" Astrid's voice was soft. "You knocked me out well, I'll give you that. Quite impressive."

Kat's sword-point hit the floor. Astrid frowned, observing her closely as she tenderly put a hand to the side of her head.

"You're not trying to kill me. Why?" For once, Kat didn't sound brash and confident.

The blonde scowled. "We don't want to hurt you. We just want you to leave us be. Why won't you leave us alone?"

"Because.. because..." She couldn't come up with an answer. Why _was _she terrorising the town? Kat searched the ground before her as if she was mapping out herself in the dirt. "I... I just..."

"You just what?" Astrid's voice raised as she lost her temper. The runaway recoiled, sharply shaking her head as though clearing it. Her sword rose to it's dangerous ready position, a snarl settled on her lips. Suddenly, Astrid didn't feel so much like shouting. She took a step back.

"What do my motives matter? Is it not enough that I'm here?" The girl growled, bristling and indignant. All of a sudden, her arms were clasped behind her back. Her sword fell to the ground beside her as someone tried to restrain her.

The familiar voice cried out by her ear. "Toothless! Give me a hand here, bud!"

"Get off!" She snarled, twisting herself so that Hiccup stumbled and fell, but he wouldn't let go, bringing her crashing to the ground with him, where Toothless loomed over them both. The Night Fury stretched out before placing his chest right above her and lying down, pinning her to the ground. Through her howls of rage, she never worked out how Hiccup managed to wriggle his way out, but she was well and truly stuck beneath the surprisingly heavy dragon.

"Astrid, we have to get some help with this. Let's find Gobber or my dad. Toothless, you stay here bud. Good job!" Wrapping his arm around her waist, Hiccup supported Astrid as they made their way towards the forge, which couldn't be too far away if they were willing to leave their best friend alone with a maniac.

Kat looked up at Toothless. "You're a beautiful dragon, I'll give you that," She muttered grumpily. Her eyes suddenly lit up."You know, all dragons have pressure points. I think Hiccup knows that better than most. One of Blueflame's is right here, where my knee is. Shall we see if you share it?" Toothless gave a warning snarl, but it didn't stop Kat from thrusting her knee up, deep into the soft part of his belly. The dragon wheezed, crying out for help as he recoiled and curled around the painful pressure point, like a sharp rock digging in under the skin. He tried to shake out the raw feeling as Kat scrabbled to her feet and rushed to snatch up her sword. With a snap, his teeth caught the back of her leather flight-suit, pulling her back and away. The Night Fury ignored the pounding on his snout and the angry curse-words, the kicks to his shoulders and chest. He tossed her to the ground and placed his fore-paws on her shoulder-blades, pinning her down again with a snarl.

That snarl was answered with a great, earth-quaking roar. Blueflame came thundering down from the sky, smashing his great bulk into the Night Fury. Toothless went flying across the ground, but picked himself up very quickly, turning to face his assailant. Blueflame stood over Kat, protecting her, a snarl on his lips. A loud whistle echoed as Toothless' throat filled with thick gas. The large dragon put his head down, shielding himself and his rider with his plated armour as the plasma blast echoed out, then another and another.

Infuriated, the black dragon bolted forward, but the lull in his attack had given Kat time to loop her arms around the straps of her dragon's saddle. Blueflame lifted into the air, thundering over the roofs, leaving the Night Fury behind in a flurry of wings. Another blast followed them up into the sky, hitting the large beast's tail, knocking his slightly off-balance and leaving a painful-looking scorch mark behind, but he wouldn't stop.

Kat clambered up into the saddle as quickly as she could, sliding her feet into the stirrups, taking hold of the reins looped around one of his back spikes. She directed him back over the town, where Toothless was hurrying towards the forge. Hiccup, Astrid and Gobber were heading back the other way, towards him. With a cruel vengeance, Blueflame swooped down without command and opened his great maw, letting free a flow of blue, fiery liquid, right between them and over Toothless' head and back. The black dragon gave a scream, going into a frenzy of pain and anger, twisting and turning, writhing. His prosthetic tail was burned to cinders in moments.

There was a flurry of activity, people crowded around, tossing water over the wild dragon to relieve him. Once the fire was out, the dragon flopped down onto the scorched grass.

There was a sudden roar. Another dragon, a bright crimson Monstrous Nightmare rose from between the roofs, a nasty snarl on it's face. It levelled out before it's foes. On it's back, a rider clung on to the saddle. Snotlout Jorgenson. He gave a vicious war-cry, a hammer held high as his dragon flew into the fray. A burst of bright flame lit the sky, thundering over Blueflame's armour plating. Hookfang stretched out with cruel, scythe-like claws as he passed by the enemy, raking them down his sides, leaving deep, bloody gashes. Blueflame screeched in protest, swinging around to throw his own fiery attack, but it was too late; Hookfang was out of range.

The Nightmare swung around again, hovering, watching his foe. The dragons were eye-to-eye, sizing one another up. A snarl bubbled up within Hookfang, as it did in Blueflame, the sworn enemies taunting one another. They came closer as everyone turned to watch. Kat looked down at the sea of faces below. Obviously, her plan had failed. Snotlout was not broken; in fact, he was even more vengeful than ever. She cast a glance to where Hiccup and Astrid were doting over Toothless, the poor dragon curled up in a protective ball between them. She didn't know why Blueflame had done that, without her command, taking matters into his own claws.

Hookfang gave a trumpeting call, dashing towards them again. Blueflame charged also, his jaws open, ready to snap down on his enemy's head or wing. He gave a roar as they came together, spewing fire. Hookfang dodged out of the way easily, coming back to snap his long jaws on the other dragon's tail. Blueflame swung around furiously, his jaws crunching all-too-close to his wings. His fore-paws reached out, snatching hold of the Nightmare. His jaws snapped and champed at his throat, trying to get a hold of his neck-flesh to slit his throat. Hookfang screeched, writhing, trying to get away.

On his back, Snotlout ducked a hail of catapult-shots fired by his foe. In a lull, as she opened a new pouch, he hefted his hammer up and tossed it, smirking as he heard a cry from her. The hammer smashed into her stomach, winding her. She wheezed loudly, catching her dragon's attention. He lifted his head to check on her, but again, his neck was too short to see over her broad shoulder-plates.

"You're going down, Kat, just you wait!" Snotlout howled into the rising winds. "You're going to feel what I felt. I'm gonna show you why no-one messes with me!"

"I'm sorry, Snotlout..." There was nothing more Kat could say, tears welling up in her eyes, not just from the pain of his strike. "Please, I know what you're planning. Don't hurt him!"

Snotlout grinned meanly. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to do this. Hookfang, claw him!"

The next few minutes passed in a blur for Kat. She heard the tearing of her dragon's soft under-belly, his scream of pain as he recoiled from the blow. Another strike landed as he tried to get away.

"No!" Kat cried out, throwing her arms around her dragon's neck as his wings collapsed around her and they began to plummet towards the ground. Another cry echoed through the streets. Blueflame closed his eyes, head down, heading for the ground, falling down and down, away from view.

_Beware the next chapter if you are of a nervous disposition! It's the one that makes this story a T rating. In fact, it might well need an M if I get too carried away describing Blueflame's wounds. But we'll see. See you next time!_


	22. Farewell, Old Friend

_Okay, This should hopefully be a very sad chapter. Hopefully. Now you'll see Kat for who she really is._

_Hiccupisnotuseless: I'm so happy to have a review from my most loyal and closest reader! Thank you! Now, I know you can't believe it, but Snotlout gets pretty violent at times, and remember, he's still hurting from her tricks, so he feels he has to do something back. _

_Guest: Wow, thank you! You're very kind. As for the M rating, you guys have to decide after reading this chapter here. This is as gross as it gets_

_me (Guest): The next chapter is now! As for the next next chapter, check my profile. Thanks!_

People tentatively approached as the dust began to clear and settle. The debris of houses stuck out of the dusty air like jagged teeth, wood and twisted pieces of metal littering the floor. Flames twisted up from some of the wreckage. The villagers bodies pressed up against one another, creating an unnatural heat as they gathered together to investigate.

Hiccup pushed his way through all of them, followed by a stumbling Astrid. On the other side of the crowd, Fishlegs was failing to politely move through the crowds. The crash had brought him, along with both twins out of the nearby infirmary. Groaning, Ruffnut dumped her weakened brother into Fishlegs care and shouldered none-too-kindly through, the other two following on behind.

Finally, the dirt and smoke had settled. Audible gasps could be heard around them as Hiccup and Astrid neared the front. Vikings around them stood on tip-toes, hoping to catch a glimpse. Others were trying to copy the two teens, but were far too big to duck through as they did.

"Excuse me, sorry. Thank you. Excuse me, can I get through?" He muttered to the hoard pressing in on all sides, enough to make him feel claustrophobic. They let the chief's son and his friend through, though only just. Finally, they pushed their way out to stand in the front of the stricken, horrified crowd. Only then could they see the damage Hookfang's attack had done. Across the circle, Hiccup could see Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs with the same looks on their faces as rested his own.

The first thing their eyes were drawn to was the huge bulk of Blueflame, lying on his side in the centre of the circle, heaving and wheezing, his eyes half-opened and rolling in pain. Beyond the cuts on his shoulders, there was a wound down his stomach that made Fishlegs gag, close his eyes and push back through the crowd. The dragon's whole stomach was torn open, the coppery smell of his lifeblood leeching away permeating the stale air. The crimson substance washed the whole square, soaking into the dirt and between the cobblestones. His innards were spilling out with every breath. Perhaps if you looked close enough, you could see his lungs heaving, his heart pulsing between his ribs.

The sight turned Astrid quite pale, though she could not tear her eyes away. Blueflame gave a terrible moan, his legs twitching, his head rocking from side to side, searching for something, or rather, s_omeone_. All eyes turned to the figure crumpled on the ground not far away, curled into a foetal position as she slowly regained conciousness.

"Blueflame...?" Her broken voice echoed hollowly as she pushed herself upright. Her eyes caught on the horrific sight stretched out like a painting before her. Her breath hitched in her throat. It couldn't be true. She was dreaming. Was she dreaming?

"Blueflame!" She jumped to her feet. Even in dreams, she wouldn't let her best friend die alone. Strong arms snatched her arms, pulling her back, and suddenly, the reality hit her like a sledgehammer in the chest. Two powerful Vikings held her arms tightly, refusing to give in to her struggling.

"No! Let me go, imbeciles! Let me go!" Her plaintive shrieks seemed to rouse her weak dragon, who snuffled hopefully. "Please..." Tears welled up in her eyes. Looking to the side, her eyes met Hiccup's, but she quickly looked away, knowing she would have no sympathy from the boy.

"...Let her go." It was him. She looked up sharply, searching him as though it were some kind of joke.

"Are you crazy?" Astrid hissed to him through her teeth, but with a simple touch of her arm, he silenced her too. The hands release her, setting her free. She didn't even need to think about it; her legs rushed her over to her dragon's side without command.

"Blueflame! Oh, my brave, brave boy..." She knelt by his head, looking down into his adoring eyes and reaching out to stroke his soft, scaly muzzle. "Oh, my dear friend, I'm ever so, ever so sorry... I did this to you." She closed her eyes miserably, letting her head droop over his, her tears flowing freely. His warm blood was soaking through the knee-pads of her flight suit; her front and hands were covered also. Nothing could possibly have prepared her for this kind of heartbreak. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she settled down, knowing there was nothing to do but sit beside her friend and wait for the end to come.

"You were so brave... I'm so very, very proud of you..." She felt him hum against her chest, as though he knew what was about to happen, like he was afraid to let her go. His jaws champed open and shut. "Hush, my dear, it's alright now. Everything is going to be okay. Trust me... Oh, my boy... you were the best partner I could ever wish for. If I had known this could have happened, you know I would never have done this to you... I'm so sorry."

Blueflame huffed, his heaving chest becoming more frantic. The close was drawing near. "There there," Kat whispered calmly, though inside, all she felt was turmoil. "I love you, Blueflame. You're the best friend I ever had. I love you so much..."

Hiccup felt Astrid grab his arm as Blueflame's eyes slid closed for the last time. His chest shuddered to a halt, his huge heart stopping. As quick as this, Blueflame was gone. He watched as Kat sat up, very slowly, looking over her dragon almost in disbelief, before she shook her head, very slowly. Tears fell onto Blueflame's cold skin as she threw back her head and let out a hideous, animal-like cry of pain. It was enough to make a few Vikings block their ears, the gut-wrenching sound hurtful to listen to. Hiccup could only imagine the pain a person would have to go through to emit such a sound.

She threw herself across his cold, dead body, unmoving, so that a few people began to worry that she too had died, but they were soon moved along by the Stoick, the chief, who had come to inspect the scene himself. He moved on the crowd, never going near the mound of flesh that now sat unmoving in the middle of his village. He was quick to go to his son and hold him tightly, the boy's shoulders beginning to tremble. His massive arms created a barrier to the moans coming from the girl still clutching her dragon's head. He extended it to Astrid, and then the twins, who had both come over also, looking shaky not just from their wounds.

She stayed that way for many hours, lying close to Blueflame's body, throwing rocks at the Terrible Terrors that came too close. No-one dared to move her in case she turned into a rabid, seething demon of hatred, but somehow, it didn't seem like she was the type of person who would. At least, that's what Hiccup thought, meaning that he was the only one brave enough to approach her in the dusk light.

He found her sleeping, tears still tracked down her cheeks, her mouth slightly open, completely oblivious to the Terrors who were now making a meal of her dragon's corpse. Apparently, fish wasn't the only thing they would eat. He gently touched her shoulder to rouse her, stepping back and away as she blinked slowly back into life. He couldn't help but find his heart-rate rising as her sharp eyes met his. However, quite to his disbelief, she simply held up her wrists.

"Take me in. Do to me as you will. What does it matter now, anyway?" Her voice was hoarse and weak, her cheeks hollow, dark rings beneath her eyes.

"Not so fun when you lose one of your own, is it?" his voice was soft, but the words still stung. He instantly wished he could take them back as he saw her wince.

"I never meant to kill anyone." Her face crumpled in agony.

"Then why did you?" Curiosity got the better of him.

"I don't know! Why does the sun rise in the morning?"

"That makes no sense," He frowned.

"It's not supposed to. Neither does my life." She snorted, her voice breaking. "Can you just throw me in a cell now, please? I'd rather not sit here and watch him get eaten."

Pulling her up, he sighed. "Half the village would like to see that happen," He joked.

"More than half," She replied, devoid of emotion. She didn't look back as he led her away from her only friend, leaving him to the mercy of the ones he had been terrorising for so long.

_Oh, duuuuuuuuuuuude. Still a chapter or so to go on this one, luckily for you guys. Was it sad enough for you? I hope so. Remember, check on my profile for updates and info on what's going on with me. I've got the next expected update on there and other stuff that's coming up, so keep an eye on it!_


	23. Brynhild

_This is officially my longest and most popular story to date. Wow! Thanks everyone for well over 7000 views! Extraordianary!_

_Guest: Thanks! You'll find out when you stop asking! Ehehe, that's a joke, but seriously, there isn't any point asking because I can't tell you until the next chapter comes out and usually, like in this case, the answer would be 'This chapter!'_

_Guest: Uh, his guts were spilled all over the floor. I don't think anyone can survive that, unfortunately! As for the rest, you'll just have to wait to find out!_

_Hideous Zippleback: Imagining this chapter almost made me cry several times._

"Look at this; you Berkians taking a criminal into your midst and treating her as one of your own. Astounding!"

"Shut up, Kat!" Snotlout stood before the doors, hands on his hips, scowling viciously into the darkness of the cell. "All the time, I'm hearing your whiny, pathetic little voice. Why don't you just go back to Hel, where you came from? Or better, just die and leave us all in peace."

"Perhaps I would if you hadn't taken all my sharp implements away. I want that sword back when I leave, remember that." Kat drawled drily, leaning back against the cell wall. She sat just out of the stream of moonlight peeping through the window and leaving a sparkling drawing on the floor.

"Yeah, but you're not gonna leave. Not ever."

"Not without my dragon, I'm not." Suddenly, she loomed out of the darkness like something from a nightmare, hollow cheeks and haggard features bristling. "You could have spared him, Snotlout. He didn't have to die."

The two stood glaring at one another in silence for a long time, daring one another to look away. It wasn't until Snotlout felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to find Hiccup standing beside him that he seemed to relax. With a few calm words, the chief's son sent him away. He then turned to Kat, who was slinking back into the darkness of her cell.

"I don't know why he has to guard you. It's not good for either of you." He slouched on the bench set just outside the door.

"To make my life a misery?" She responded quietly. He heard her throw herself onto the bed in her cell. "I wish I was the one who died, not him..."

"We all think that after someone we love dies. I still wish a dragon took me and not my mother, and that was eighteen years ago." Hiccup stared at the dirt floor beneath his feet.

"Doesn't that make you a baby?"

"Yeah, it does. Doesn't mean I don't wish she was still here." He wrung his hands in his lap. There was a moment of silence between them.

"My mother was killed when I was six. She wasn't a very good mother, but she was alright. I was still sad. My father and I escaped from our village as it was torched, but she got left behind."

"Dragons?" Hiccup whispered, sitting forward with interest. He found that Kat wasn't on her bed, as he'd thought, but sat right behind him, her back to the wall beside the door. He could just see her when he turned his head.

"No. People." Hiccup stood, observing what he could see of her face. She stared at the ground as memories flourished in her mind. Her eyes turned glassy. "They stormed the island, taking no prisoners. Mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, slaughtered without mercy. My father and I made for the edge of the town as quickly as we could. Mother tried, but... she was never very fast. I remember seeing her cut down like a sapling under a woodcutter's axe."

"That's awful!" Hiccup exclaimed. "But how did you escape?"

"Easy. Father and I got to the woods in time and dashed between the trees. We knew all sorts of hiding places that the soldiers just wouldn't know. There, we hid until they went away. It felt like days, but it can't have been that long; the fires were still burning in the village when we came out. Well, after that, father and I were left alone. If others got out, I'd never know. They were all gone when we got there."

"And what about Blueflame? How did you meet him?" Hiccup cringed slightly as she paled.

"We were starving on our own, so Dad was desperate. He saw a dragon on the ground and went to kill it so that we could eat it. Honestly, he was so big, we could survive for weeks, but then he moved. He saw us, and I think he understood. When he flew away, we never thought we'd see him again, but then the next day, he was back with fish he'd caught in the ocean. We went on, depending of Blueflame for our food and the berries that I'd learnt to pick when I was young. The next thing I knew, they were back, those soldiers. They murdered my father, beat him to death. I forever hear his screams, just in the back of my mind, constantly... And people think I'm crazy because of it."

"I don't think you're crazy." Hiccup tried to encourage her, but she simply scoffed at him, scowling.

"Yes, you do. All of you do."

"Okay, so, what then? How did you get away? Did you hide?"

For the first time, Hiccup saw her smile, albeit to herself. "Blueflame saved my life. Snatched me up and flew away. He was so clever, he knew exactly where to go. It was then that I swore vengeance against those people, to find them and do to them what they did to me. Now, I guess I realise that that makes me no better than them..." Her head slumped forward into her hands. "It just lost me the best friend I've ever had. Great quest, Brynhild, You're such a genius." Standing up, she sloped back over to her bed and tossed herself down onto the hard wood.

"Who's Brynhild?" Hiccup asked curiously, but to no avail. He received not another word from her for the remainder of his vigil, nor did she speak to Astrid or Fishlegs after him. All they could hear was the occasional whispering, fast and hurried, though when queried, it was always silenced.

Hiccup called together his friends to talk with them about what she had told him. There were a few murmurs of discontent; the soldiers could easily have been Berkian. However, none of them, nor any of the adults they asked, knew anything about raids carried out in the time-frame they assumed it would have happened in. They couldn't think of anyone ruthless enough to carry out a raid of this sort.

"So, there's nothing?" Astrid muttered. "She could be lying, Hiccup. You do know that, right?"

"She wasn't. I know what people look like when they lie, and she certainly didn't look like it at all." He replied. "There has to be something else. She mentioned a name, actually. She said 'Great quest, Brynhild'. Who could Brynhild be? And why would they be sending her on a quest?"

"Well, if she called herself Sophie in the woods, maybe Kat isn't her real name. Have you ever heard of anybody called Kat before?" Fishlegs offered, holding out his hands.

"He's got a point," Ruffnut shrugged unhelpfully. "She could be using any number of fake names for anything."

Tuffnut perked up slightly. "Hey, when I was on watch, she kept asking for her sword. Do you think something, I dunno, could be on it?"

"Its possible..." Hiccup stroked his chin, frowning in thought. "Why don't we check it, just in case?"

The others quietly followed him to the armoury, though they left Astrid behind to take over her watch from Snotlout, who they'd all been tactically avoiding during their whole investigation. Either he would hate anything nice they said about her or would be feeling too guilty to say anything helpful. It was hard to tell exactly how he felt, seeing as he was so good at disguising his emotions. Either way, they made it to the armoury without bumping into him and managed to sneak inside without any of the adults noticing them.

"There it is," Hiccup breathed softly, looking into the corner of the room. There, in a puddle of sunlight, Kat's sword gleamed back at them, tempting them to take it. "I'm not sure that if we check it, we're going to find anything. I think, if we stand any chance of finding out who Brynhild is, we've got to take this to Kat."

"What? Are you crazy?" Ruffnut hissed, eyebrows raised.

"I think she trusts me, even if only a little. I can't give it to her, I know that, but if I can tempt her to tell me who Brynhild is with it, hopefully she'll stop being so secretive."

Fishlegs looked down. "I only hope you know what you're doing..."

_Another one down! The next chapter will probably be the last. Has everybody had a look at my new one-shot featuring the twins? 'Storms' is waiting for you in my stories list! Go check it out! _

_Who is Brynhild? Why would they sent Kat on a quest? Leave your suggestions in your reviews, if you do them!_


	24. History Revealed

_Here we go, chapter 24. Wow, we're so close to the end now!_

_Guest: Thank you! Although I don't think the story will last much longer_

_Hiccupisnotuseless: Thank you! And you're right, they kinda are opposites, but there is definitely a reason for Bryn's anger. And yeah, they weren't, were they? Though I'm not sure Anita is either. Is it?_

_Guest: Indeed, 'twas a tragedy to be sure!_

"Give it to me!" Kat's body slammed against the bars of her prison door, her arm stretching all the way through, jagged fingernails clawing the air in search of her weapon. The sun through her single window glimmered down her back and along her pale-skinned arm. Her sharp eyes were wide with need.

"I need to ask you a few questions, Kat. Sit down, please." Hiccup clutched her prized possession to his chest. Begrudgingly, she slid back through the bars, slippery as an eel, sitting down in front of him, hungry eyes never leaving her sword. "Right, okay, so... Who's Brynhild?"

"Never you mind." She replied stubbornly, folding her arms.

"Come on, Kat, please? We want to help you. If they're controlling you in any way then..."

"My father gave that sword to me when I was six. Check the hilt; there, you'll find your answers." She rolled her eyes and flopped back onto the floor, lying down and staring at the rocky ceiling. Hiccup slid the sword out of it's plain casings, looking the intricate engravings over. He looked through all the twisting knots and dragon's bodies, the battle-scarred Vikings and eagles' wings.

"The hilt, stupid, are you deaf?" When he looked down, Kat hadn't even looked up. It was like she juts knew. Frowning, he moved his gaze to the soft leather. His eyes turned wide, like saucers. There, branded into the dark leather, lay a single word.

"Brynhild..." He whispered. "It's your real name..."

"Don't get too exited. A name is just a name."

"Fishlegs was right, and Ruffnut, too!" Hiccup slid the sword back into its casing.

"That girl is much more intelligent than you give her credit for. A better fighter, too." Kat sat up unexpectedly, looming up from the darkness like a she-demon, eyes wide and dangerous. "Can I have my sword back now?"

"I have to put it back in the armoury. You're not allowed it. Don't worry, though, I'll take good care of it for you." Hiccup tried to give her a reassuring smile as her face fell and turned dark.

"You'd better, that's my best friend now." She snarled, then retreated back into the dark safety of her cell.

Later, Hiccup was on watch once again. Brynhild was fuming once again from another fray with Snotlout, curled up like a cat on her bed. He could hear her whispering cruel threats and pushing pieces of mortar around her floor with her fingers, but it was so quiet, he didn't notice when it stopped. All of a sudden, he saw a face behind him and recoiled in shock.

He became indignant over her gloating look, brushing himself down, but soon, her face fell once again. She slid to the floor, her arms threaded through the bars so that she might stare out longingly. The chief's son watched her curiously.

"You okay there, Ka- I mean, Brynhild?"

"D'you know what? I actually don't feel that well. Being cooped up on a diet of bread and water is not good for one's system, I think."

"Really? Vikings don't really eat much fruit. Sure, we eat apples, but not that much, maybe once a day if we're lucky. Other than that, we don't really eat that much.

"Alright for you, Vikings are used to it! We're not. We get something we call 'Scurvy', where our skin goes all yellow, like this." To demonstrate, Brynhild held out one of her lean arms. Her skin was indeed slightly yellow in colour, where before it had been pale white. Hiccup frowned, concerned.

"You're right, you don't look well. I don't think I'll be able to get you anything, though. Prisoners have to live on what they're given; it's the way we do things."

"I don't expect you to stick your neck out for me, after everything I've done for you." When he looked across, he found her eyes shining into the murky black of the prison.

"You okay there?" He breathed. Brynhild shook her head slowly.

"Never in my life have I come across a boy more willing to help each and every living creature. I've never been exposed to such kindness, such loyalty or such fierce bravery. I only wish my tribe could have learnt from yours, and that I hadn't done what I did. I've killed your beautiful people, burned their homes, injured their families, all in a vain search for inner peace. For revenge. It's disgusting," She spat.

"They killed your family." Hiccup offered calmly.

"Yes, but you didn't. No wonder everyone hates me. I'm a horrible person." Her head fell to her knees. "I could say sorry a hundred times but it wouldn't make any difference. Perhaps getting scurvy is good. Perhaps I'm better off dead, with my parents."

"At least you've admitted it." Hiccup whirled around to find the broad, muscular form of Snotlout standing in the shadows. He took a few paces forward, his face devoid of emotion. Brynhild simply hid her face deeper into her knees, without the energy for a confrontation.

"I'm sorry I killed and hurt your friends, Snotlout. I know it doesn't make a difference, but I see now that I was wrong."

Snotlout stood and surveyed her for a long time. Finally, when he spoke, his voice sounded hollow and weak. "I can't forgive you, Kat. On the other hand, you can't forgive me, either. I'm sorry I killed your dragon. I don't know what came over me. I was so angry, I wasn't thinking straight."

"I don't blame you." Brynhild cut in, lifting her head, looking him in the eye. "I picked on you more than all the others. I'm sorry for that too."

Hiccup sat, watching the exchange in a sort of bemusement. The two people he had least expected to even speak kindly to one another, and here they were apologising for what they had done. He smiled to himself.

"Why don't you two try to start over?" He suggested, drawing confused looks from both of them.

"Actually, I like that idea, if you would be so kind as to humour me." Brynhild smiled kindly. "And, in this case, you must call me Bryn."

Snotlout nodded carefully. "Alright... alright, that sounds good."

"Great! You two are sounding better already. I think really you were both just tired of it, weren't you?" The nods he received confirmed it. "Maybe you two can stop getting on to each other now, eh?"

Both teens nodded with a quiet laugh. Suddenly, Bryn's face fell and she frowned. The others stopped to look at her questioningly as she stood up and paced a circuit around her cell, thinking to herself.

"If you guys aren't the ones who killed my tribe then who could they be?" She stopped before the door once again. "I can't just sit by while these monsters continue to live. I have to get out there and find them. You guys have taught me a lot. I'm not going to attack mindlessly again like I did before, but I do need to find out who did it. I need to know, for my own sanity."

"Well, you can't go anywhere unless chief Stoick says you can." Snotlout sighed, raising an eyebrow. "You're a prisoner. Unless you've properly changed, he won't let you out. In fact, it's unlikely he'll let you out at all."

The prisoner groaned, rubbing her forehead and eyes and slumping down onto her bed. "You're right..." she moaned, suddenly looking very tired. "I guess I will have to just stay here until my fate is decided."

_Well, that was an interesting chapter. Anyone still hate Bryn for what she did or don't think she's changed? I appreciate all reviews. Thank you all!_


	25. Judgment Day

_Last full chapter! It's been a long ride, full of emotion, but I must say, I have enjoyed it! Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I slept in this morning because I was a bit unwell._

_Hiccupisnotuseless: Yeah, she sure has changed. If your family was brutally slaughtered, I think you'd be angry too, but I don't think she'll try making that excuse. Also, they have no romance anymore, I assure you. They simply made up and are sort-of friends. I'm not surprised you don't like the pairing, neither do I! I will try to make time to read and review your stories!_

_Guest: Good guess! In fact, in one of my plans, that was exactly it, but not in the one I went for, I'm afraid!_

_Guest: Oh yes. I really like this name._

_Guest: I'm not planning one, no, but I do have a few little snippets bouncing around in my weird head up here. I can't promise anything, not do I want to, but it might be nice._

"She stays until her judgement and that is final." Stoick turned away from his son, holding his hands out to the warmth of the fire. The flickering flames cast shimmering shadows across his face and the face of his son, who was stood scowling beside him. His red hair glowed like the flame in his eyes.

"But dad, she's a good person! She's changed, I know she has! If you would just come and speak to her yourself-" He tried to argue, but there was no chance he could change his father's mind.

"It's not about what I see. It's about the people she almost killed. She might be able to change our minds, but she can't change theirs."

"She didn't mean to kill anyone! She just meant to scare us and cause chaos! That's not unforgivable!" He tried to argue, but his argument was sounding weaker by the second.

"Tonight, the people of this village will vote on whether she stays, goes or dies." Stoick turned away, straightening up imposingly and taking a deep breath. Hiccup bit his lip, fearful for what his father might say. "It's not up to me now, Hiccup, it's up to them. That is my final word."

Hiccup left the house feeling thoroughly deflated. The bright, sunny sky, soft, floating clouds and swaying green grass did nothing to improve his temper. The shining houses, newly rebuilt before him, stood as a lasting testament to the havoc Bryn had caused. There was no way the townsfolk would accept her as one of their own. There was only a very slim chance they would even let her go. Certainly, those affected by her rampage would want to see her killed, even though they watched her best friend be murdered before her.

As he headed towards the prison cells, he bowed his head to the beautiful scenery, the dramatic sea-tacks on the horizon, the thick forests behind him, the glittering sea stretched out to the horizon. The dragons tittering and snorting on the rooftops did not aid his troubled thoughts and neither did the sight of Tuffnut leaning against a wall, an arm wrapped around himself, holding on tightly to his wound. Without thinking, he broke into a run, dashing to his friend's aid.

"Tuff, what are you doing out of the infirmary?" He cried as he slipped his own arm around the young lad's waist. "You're just as bad as your sister!"

"I couldn't stay... too boring..." He groaned, his knees trembling, threatening to give out from under him. No sooner did Hiccup try to reply than the other twin came around the corner, face etched with worry.

"There you are!" She shouted as she caught sight of them both, "Everyone's really worried about you!"

Between them, Hiccup and Ruffnut half-walked, half-dragged Tuffnut back to the makeshift hospital. It was certainly a long trek across the town with a dead weight hanging off their shoulders, but Hiccup felt like this was some sort of gift from the gods. It managed to clear his mind and made him realise that, if he was to help Bryn, he would need his friends' help.

"Ruffnut, who's at the Infirmary?" He asked calmly, cocking an eyebrow. Her brow creased in thought.

"Uh... Everyone except us, I think." She said uncertainly.

"Then who's guarding Bryn?"

"Ah... I think that's supposed to be you. In fact, I think I was supposed to tell you that. Oops"

"Great," He muttered to himself grumpily, "That really helps. Oh, she won't do anything, I'm sure she'll be fine. I need to talk to you all."

"About what?" Ruffnut eyed him curiously, but the chief's son smiled quietly and said nothing.

"You want us all to vote? Against the whole village? Hiccup, you know that's not gonna achieve anything! Half of them want her dead as it is!" Astrid waved her arms dramatically to underline her point. Meanwhile, the object of her temper leant back against the wall, seemingly unconcerned, even going so far as to give a little sigh.

"Yes, but half don't, and if we side with that half, we should be able to push a majority! Not all the people in this town are that bloodthirsty. I'm sure more than a few would send her off the island like with Alvin. They didn't put him to death, did they?" He raised his eyebrows as the group looked at one another and considered his argument.

"You've got a point..." Fishlegs tapped his fingers against Tuffnut's bed frame, on which he was leaning. He frowned slightly in thought. "But Alvin didn't kill people. Did he?"

All eyes fell on Hiccup. "My dad doesn't talk about it, so I really don't know. Whatever he did, my dad was really mad about it, but he didn't kill Alvin, so I don't think he'd kill Bryn. So it'll be fine... right?" All of a sudden, Hiccup didn't look too sure, but Astrid smiled and gave an encouraging nod.

The next few hours were spent doing all sorts of things. Hiccup took up his post with Bryn and filled her in on their earlier conversation and the rest of what would happen to her, Astrid fed all of the dragons with Snotlout's help, the twins took it in turns to patch each other up, and Fishlegs disappeared. In fact, they didn't see him until he arrived, along with the rest of the crowd, to hear the final word on what was to happen with their prisoner. Stoick had collated all of the votes, alone in the dark Great Hall, ticking each one off on three yellowed pieces of parchment.

"Settle down, settle down!" The chief boomed above the clamouring of the amassed crowd. Behind him, hidden in his shadow, Bryn was chained like an animal. She hung her head, unable to do anything for herself. She hated the feeling of having no control. Bryn was a showman, a natural actress. She liked to show off, to have command of her audience, but those gathered before her cared less for her antics than for her life. Closing her eyes, she prayed to the gods not to punish her any further.

"The voting is finished. I have collated all of your votes and have found that only two people voted for Brynhild, formerly known as Kat, to stay among us. The other options, as you all know, was banishment from the island or to be put to death in an undetermined manner." Stoick held the sheets out in front of him, scowling and muttering to himself. "It seems we have a tie. There is ninety-five votes for each option."

Even Bryn lifted her head to this outcome. Stoick the Vast seemed utterly at a loss. He hadn't expected there to be so many votes for death, nor did he expect there to be this close a tie. Shaking his head, he dropped the sheets to the ground.

"Wait, chief! I haven't voted yet." A hand shot up from the centre of the crowd. The mass of bodies parted to let Fishlegs through to the front. Stoick smiled, despite himself, knowing an answer had been delivered. Bryn looked down again. If there was to be a vote on her fate, she at least wanted it to be fair, and staring the boy down as he cast his choice would be the worst thing she could think of doing.

"Speak up, lad. What do you want to happen to this runaway?" Stoick's eyes sparkled in anticipation. The hush pressed in around them, the Vikings visibly leaning forward to hear what the boy had to say.

Fishlegs drew himself up to his full, imposing height, declaring in a strong, clear voice: "Banish her."

_Bryn is a slippery little so-and-so, am I right? Well, she is safe for now, but she won't have the protection of the Hooligans. In fact, she may want to steer well clear of them, seeing as so many want her dead. Reviews are very welcome, just a tiny bit left now and then I shall be posting a special little taster of my upcoming story!_


	26. Departure

_Last chapter! Wow, that was quite a journey, eh? I'm sorry about how boring this story is getting now, I didn't plan the ending along with the rest of it and then I lost my playlist with all the songs on it. Anyway, Bryn is banished from Berk. What next?_

She looked over the tightly-packed houses, the feeling of guilt like a solid stone in her stomach, weighing her down, making her feel quite sick. On the docks, a gaggle of Vikings were pounding together a few planks, creating a rather ramshackle looking boat. It was tiny, barely big enough for a child to lie down in, with a splintered old tree branch for a mast. However, a boat was a boat, and the fact that they were kind enough to give her one was enough for her.

She turned her head back to the pile of fabric in her lap. Her sewing skills were shoddy at best, the seams never quite looking straight, the stitching erratic and uneven. In fact, as she looked down the seam, she found that she had actually changed the stitch she was using half-way through. She could really use a lesson from Hiccup, she thought to herself, seeing as he'd stitched together his dragon's saddle by hand. However, a sail was a sail, and if it worked, it didn't matter how it looked. She looked down to the docks again, then back up to the quadrilateral fabric in her hands. There was one thing she was missing.

Standing up, she gathered all of the sail in her arms and bustled off into the village, heading for the timber stack at the other end of town. Then, it occurred to her that perhaps carrying the sail all the way with her was just going to slow her down, so she carefully placed the old, moth-eaten, scratchy cloth at the gates to the dockside before jogging away and leaving it behind.

She found Astrid at the wood stack, choosing some wide discs of wood to fashion into targets. As she noticed the warrior, Bryn hung her head and quietly stepped behind her. However, Astrid wasn't stupid. She reached out and took Bryn's arm, pulling her towards the discs she was trying to choose from.

"Which do you think is the best?" She asked confidently, looking across at the girl she had once fought.

Bryn stuttered slightly as she said, "I don't know... What are you looking for in the target? Thicker oak is more durable, but thin pine splinters and makes a nice explosion."

Astrid nodded, stroking her chin. "And what about you? What are you here for?"

"A gaff-arm for my boat." She replied quietly, looking sheepish under Astrid's confused stare. "It holds the top of the sail up. I don't know what you guys call it. It's not like what you have on your ships, though. You'll see later."

"In that case, you'll be looking for something strong, right?" Astrid paced over to a pile of thin pine boughs, selecting one and passing it over as though it were a toy. "Springy and flexible, but it might break. Be careful with it."

"How much will it cost?" Bryn took out a notepad and charcoal, smiling eagerly.

"Usually... a couple of eggs. Why? You can't pay for it!"

"I will, trust me." Bryn winked, snatched up the gaff-arm and dashed away, leaving a bemused Astrid behind her, blinking in her wake.

"By the power vested in me, Stoick the Vast, as chief of the Hooligan tribe, I hereby banish you, Brynhild, from our island, our skies and our shores. If you step foot on the land of Berk again, you will suffer the consequences of your actions. You have accepted that you are solely responsible for your actions leading up to this and your actions hereafter. Go in peace now and never return."

Bryn hung her head as Stoick gave his speech. Her little boat bobbed excitedly on the minimal swell, the mast waving cheerfully back and forth at the amassed crowd. However, she didn't feel upset. In fact, considering that it was death or this, she accepted it whole-heartedly. However, there was a knot in her stomach as she remembered that her best friend wouldn't be coming with her. Blueflame was staying behind in his makeshift grave and she could never come back to see him again.

Hiccup and his friends were gathered just behind their chief, watching the exchange sorrowfully as Stoick commanded her to raise her sail. Bryn looked up, a smirk on her face and a glimmer in her eye, drawing confused looks from onlookers.

"Astrid, I told you I'd show you this later. Watch!" She chuckled, grabbing a mouldy-looking piece of rope and hauling hard. The arm raised to the top of the mast, bringing the sail up with it, and then she leant back, lifteing her long leg and kicking the dockside, casting off. The sail filled, twirling the tiny boat around. Astrid marvelled at it, a sail like she'd never seen, like a triangle with the top cut off. Bryn gave a cheery wave as she placed herself down on the high side, dropping a board of wood down a slit in the centre of the boat to create a keel and steady the raft.

Hiccup chuckled. "You gotta admit, she did good with what she had."

The crowd quickly dispersed as the tiny boat disappeared into the vast ocean, leaving a long, white tail in it's wake. Fishlegs watched, his brow furrowed in thought, considering something, but as soon as Hiccup went to ask what it might be, he turned on his heel and left. The chief's son stared after him a moment before following on, curiosity getting the better of him. If Fishlegs was hiding something, he knew he had to find out what it was.

Fishlegs crept into his house, swallowed by the blackness for a second before he came out again, a wriggling bundle clutched to his chest and Meatlug following on behind, lowing quietly.

"Now now, Meatlug, don't fuss. Everything's fine." He reached up and hauled himself into the saddle with one arm, holding on as his Gronkle fluttered up into the air and away from Berk, following the white trail of Bryn's ship. Hiccup scowled, turning to find his own dragon so that he could find out just what his friend was up to.

Meatlug gave a warbling growl as they caught up with the ramshackle boat. Fishlegs looked over his shoulder to be sure that no-one was following him, then directed his dragon down towards the runaway.

"Bryn! Wait up a minute!" He called, waving his free arm until the Gronkle wobbled in the air and he had to grab on to stop himself sliding into the sea. He grinned as she looked up curiously, a certain sorrow in her eyes.

"What are you doing here? You should be back on Berk, not following and outcast." She berated.

"Look, I know it's probably too soon, but... You need a dragon to go with you, and I have the perfect one for you. Meatlug had babies a few months ago and... well, I wanted you to have one. You know, to keep you company." He unravelled the blanket in his arms to reveal the bright, bulbous, shining yellow eyes of a baby Gronkle, squawking and squeaking and wriggling out of his hands. He gathered it up and passed it, blanket and all, to Bryn, who stared down at it in surprise.

"I... I don't know what to say..." She stuttered, stroking its shiny grass green hide. It immediately cuddled up onto her lap and yawned.

"You don't have to say anything. Just promise you'll take care of him for me."

"I promise..." She breathed, then smiled up genuinely, her eyes shining. "Thank you..."

With a simple wave farewell, Fishlegs turned back to Berk, catching sight of Hiccup and knowing that he would have to at least explain himself to the chief's son. However, the warm glow in his chest made him feel like he could do it easily.

Bryn looked down at the Gronkle falling asleep on her lap, giving a small giggle. "I've learnt my lesson, little one, and I shall protect you from any harm. I won't let anything happen to you, not ever. That, I promise with all my heart." Smirking, she tickled him behind his tiny, floppy ear-flaps. "I shall call you Little Chunky. You like that?"

She shifted her position, altering her sails slightly, then chuckled as her new dragon wriggled and squealed on her lap. "Come, Little Chunky. We have adventures waiting."

_Done! Waaaay! That's it. The end. Fin. Stay tuned for more! You can see what's coming up if you go check out my profile. Also, don't go away! I'll be uploading a taster of my next story on the end of this one. That's all for now, thank you for all the support! _

_Dissidia180, out!_

_Dreamworks Dragons Franchise, How To Train Your Dragon and the characters of this story are copyright of Dreamworks Animation Studios._

_This story, the events and the characters of Kat/Sophie/Brynhild, Blueflame, and Little Chunky belong to Dissidia180 on Fanfiction._


End file.
